Paradise on Earth
by Kamen Rider Omega
Summary: Just a romantic/erotic fanfiction that I had the nag to write. futanari, nudity, sex/sexual situations. No one under 18 allowed.
1. Chapter 1

Paradise on Earth

**(Just as a warning to anyone, there is heavy use of sexual terms and scenes, so any one under 18, you can read this, but I advise against it)**

**The year is 2075, earth has gone through 2 more world wars, genetic research has made humans with animal characteristics common place, and humanity is now in a state of relative peace.**

**The former United States of America and the other Allied powers made a pact with its enemy's (Afghanistan, Saudi Arabia and Pakistan) which put all of the countries at war in a cease fire, and simultaneously, all countries in the world ceased to exist, and became the United Earth Organization, i.e. all of the countries now share the same economy, the same currency, and the same laws, in order to prevent further war, but the respective divisions of the world are allowed to freely practice their religion, language, and customs. As part of the new laws instated by the UEO, countries/civilians that have nudity as part of their native dress (African tribes, native island tribes and naturists) are allowed to stay as such in any part of the world without reprimand or legal action, as long as it is for casual or religious purposes, no public sex is allowed in any part of the world. Discrimination of any kind has been abolished, and polygamy, gay and lesbian marriage is all legal. Genetic mutations as a result from the war are common, futas, people with both breasts and penis'(and some with both sex organs) are accepted by society. **

**There is still crime, and insurgents, but they are extremely reduced from what they were before the wars, and humanity is now entirely green, fossil fuels have been abolished, and all buildings are mad from biodegradable materials, slash and burn farming is gone, replaced by smarter and better techniques. **

**Now, let us get into the life of a young girl in the former United States, and see her life through her eyes!**

The alarm rings out a loud, unbearable shriek, silenced by my hand as I slap it over the off button. My Name is Tora(1) Kaguya Davis, half German American, half Japanese, 14 years old.

I roll onto my bare back, and open my brilliant amber eyes, a result of my fathers genetic splice being passed down to me. But its not just my eyes, my skin is covered with black and orange fur, save for my stomach, where its white from my pussy up to the space between the top of my cleavage and the bottom of my neck, down the inner sides of my long legs, and most of my face. I have twin cat ears on top of my head (the same orange and black) and my hair on my head is a flowing mix of the orange and black on my body, which goes down to my petite fur covered ass.

My face, as I said before is mostly covered in white fur, but my face is still shaped like a humans, soft, full lips, cute tiger-ish nose, and black long eyebrows and lashes, and two black stripes on my cheeks, the only fur on my face that is black. In case your wondering, my fur does grow on my boobs, but is very thin compared to the rest of it, so you can see my taunt, perky, pink nipples very easily, and the same thing happens with my very pink nether lips. My teeth are mostly human, but my feline(2) teeth are more pronounced, and my tongue is still a human tongue. My boobs are a 36 C, fairly big, but still quite easy to manage for my 5'6'' height, my ass is very taunt, but has a nice healthy bounce, I have a 2 ½ foot long tail just above my ass at the base of my spine, and it moves on its own most of the time, but the more happy or exited (or aroused) I get, the more it moves.

My arms and legs are completely human in shape, but are still covered in orange and black fur, and my nails on both my hands and feet can retract at will. My senses are a bit better than a normal human, but not as sharp as my dads, who is a first generation splice. I sit up on my butt on the bed, and swing my legs over to one side. As I stand, my boobs jiggle a little, which really gets my blood going. I look back at my clock, 6:00am; school starts at 7:30, and is 10 miles from my house. My bus won't be here for over an hour, so I decide to let my passions get the better of me.

**(Lemon)**

I begin with fondling my twins, one with each hand, and begin to gasp and moan at the pleasure; my left hand keeps kneading my right breast, while my right goes down to my now dripping pussy, my juices soaking my fur between my long legs, and soaking the mattress covers under my ass. I insert two fingers, and pump for all I'm worth, but as I keep going, two just isn't enough, so I put in another two fingers, and then I put in my whole hand, careful not to bring out my claws. I keep pumping for what seems like an eternity, before I cum hard on to my mattress, as a little of it fly's up into the air as I arch my back in pleasure, landing on my breasts and face, matting down any fur it hits.

(End Lemon)

As my euphoria dies down, I notice that I am not alone in my room anymore. My little brother and sister (fraternal twins) (10 years olds) had come into my room during my "activities", and were staring at me wide eyed and mouths agape. 20 years ago, most people would have threatened people to keep quite about these kinds of things, but body acceptance has become universal on earth since the wars, and that is why people are now allowed to be completely naked anywhere in the world, as long as no sex was taking place in public.

I look at them ,and I see that my brothers penis is hard, obviously he is unknowingly aroused, but doesn't understand what It means, and my little sister is fidgeting with her legs, rubbing her young pussy with her thighs in an attempt to relieve the unknown arousal .I smile and then pat them both on their tiger eared heads, and say "its okay you to, you're not in trouble, I was just pleasuring myself, I understand if your curious about it, but you need to ask mom and dad about it before you say any thing to anyone okay?" they nodded their heads, and then Suzie, my sister, said "you're not mad at us?" I shook my head and told her "no, I'm not mad, but next time, knock on the door first okay?" and Sammy, my brother said "okay big sis, we'll remember next time. Is it okay if we ask mom and dad what that was you were doing?" he asked with a little hesitation in his voice. I laugh and say "no Sammy, you can go ask them what that was, you to are about old enough to know by now."

They both smile and say thanks for me not getting mad, and go downstairs to ask our parents. I look at the clock, and see the time is 6:45am. My bus will be here in 20 minutes, so I decide to hop into the shower, turning the water up to half and half temp, not to hot, not to cold, and begin to wash my fur with my paws, taking special care to wash were my cum had soaked me through. I grab the special shampoo, which is designed to clean both hair and fur, and lather it all over my self. I pay special attention to my pussy and boobs, and wash them clean, and then I take care to wash my tail and my ears, the second most sensitive spots on my body, and the hardest to wash. After I finish my shower, is step out of the tub and grab a towel and dry my fur, but I leave it a little wet to let my fur air dry, as I love the felling of all my fur being dried by the sun. I step out of the bathroom and head over to my dresser, where I fix my hair on my head into a pony tail that brushes itself over my ass, as I also love this sensation.

In case you're wondering, I don't wear any clothes, so I am naked all of the time, in winter I usually let my fur keep me warm, but I will sometimes wear a scarf around my neck, but nothing else, and I also don't wear shoes, the soles of my feet are very thick compared to a humans.

On that note, none of my family wears clothes, not even my mom, who is completely human. She's where I get my Japanese decent from. She's a beautiful woman, with black hair, light skin, onyx black eyes, and she's also were I get my figure from, she's very busty, with a 36 DD size breasts, and they don't sag, not even a little! She is also fluent in Japanese, Chinese, and English, and has a slight Asian accent. She's very proud of the three of us, and has taught us all of the languages she knows, and she also assures me that my own bust will be as big as hers someday, if not close to it, but I don't focus on my physical appearance that much.

My dad is where I get my tiger look from, he was a soldier in both wars, fighting for the allied forces, and was the very first person to receive the gene splice, making him look as he does now. He's a big man, 6'2'', amber eyes, and a very big cock, even when limp. But my parents didn't marry each other just for looks; they also married each other for the love that they shared with each other, and they still love each other as much as the day they met.

I leave my room, and head down the stairs to the living room, and then turn into the kitchen and sit down at the table where the others are all sitting and eating. The twins are asking mom and dad about what I was doing, and my parents smile at each other and explain the entire birds and the bees with completely strait, but smiling faces. Masturbation is no longer frowned upon after the wars, and is seen as a healthy release of sexual energy, and walking in on someone in the middle of it is alright, as long as the person who was walked in on says so. The twins look surprised to learn this kind of information, and are somewhat embarrassed, but mom and dad tell them it's okay to be, it's a very important lesson about life. I eat my breakfast and then say goodbye to the twins and the rents, and head out the door to the edge of my driveway. We live on a large hill in the middle of Florida, and have very few neighbors, as well as a 5 acre yard. Not two minutes after I reach the bottom of the driveway, the bus comes pulling in front of the driveway. The bus driver opened the door smiled and said "come on Tora" I hop on the bus, and get a warm welcome from the other passengers, a mix of humans and splices, futas and people of every race and religion, some clothed, most not.

I sit down next to my best friend, a blonde haired futa named Alice Johnson. Alice refers to herself as a she, and is nude like me, but she has this large penis, about 5 inches flaccid, 9 engorged, and is fairly busted with a 34 B rack, her left nipple has a piercing, as does her belly button. She and I have been friends since before futas were considered acceptable in society on a whole, which was 10 years ago. She and I hug, our boobs brushing against one another, her nipple ring stimulating my nipples, and my fur stimulating hers, as well as her cock, which grows between my legs, and brushes against my pussy. I moan lightly at the sensation, which she smiles at, and we let go of each other.

We chat and discuss the usual, how cute or hot that boy is, how hot that girl is, how much we love each other( we are both bi, and we both love each other) but this is nothing new, as our romantic relationship started over a month ago, just after my 14th birthday. Alice is three months younger than me, but she's also smarter than I am, and I am pretty smart myself, not strait A's, but still very good. Both of our parents approve of us seeing each other, and are even enthusiastic about it. In this day and age, marriage is legal to anyone over 13 years old; this law was originally put in place to allow countries with different marriage customs to practice their own traditions.

Alice and I are effectively engaged, but we are waiting for Alice to turn 14 in two months, so we can be married on the day after her birthday. But, even though we are making plans to be married, we can still be married to more than 1 partner, and we plan on doing just that. We are both very presumptuous women, even if we are both still virgins. Alice does produce sperm, and we can have children, but we are waiting until we are married, so we can officially consummate it properly. Truth be known, we will be the first married couple at our school that are students, so every one is giving us their best wishes.

Interestingly, people have observed me and Alice hugging, kissing, and fondling each other, even the teachers have seen it, but they either don't say anything, or they just politely ask us to stop for a while. They all seem to know that we love each other far too much to be bothered, and we thank them for that.

We have decided to keep our names the same as they were after marriage, but Alice said that I would be the "husband" even though she's the one with the cock, but I am the more dominant of the two of us, possibly because of my tiger traits, so I guess its all for the best.

**So ? How do you like it, to descriptive, not descriptive enough, like it, hate it, love it?**

**Its your call, but Please be tactful about it.**

**Thank you for your time, and let me know if you want to read more.**

**Fyi- the 1 and 2 in parentheses are author notes**

**1-Tora is Japanese for "tiger", and also ties in with her heritage**

**2- Instead of canine teeth, its feline teeth (she's a tiger, tiger=cat)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hey, I'm not dead! But seriously, sorry to all of my fans for the extremely long hiatus, it's been crazy these last 2 years, in which I accomplished many things I never thought I would, and I am still working hard on everything. Hopefully the next chapter will be just a year away. Oh I kid; I'll try to make the space between chapters much shorter in the future. Anyway, thanks to all of the readers and reviewers for giving positive support. **

**(Special Note)**

**The following is a story that includes Anthro characters, Futanari, and possibly underage characters in sexual situations. If you are offended by such, please do not read any further.**

**If you are offended by this sort of thing and still read this story, I do not want to hear any complaints.**

**If there is a number in parenthesis, (x) then there is a small note at the bottom to explain**

**Thank you and please enjoy chapter 2 of Paradise on Earth**

Tora and Alice were in a state of euphoria. In 3 short days, they would be bound forever into holy matrimony. As the wedding drew closer, so did the fiery love between them grow stronger, a lighthouse of love that would repel any and all darkness in their lives.

At this precise moment, the lovers were on the beautiful St. Augustine shoreline (in an area where the two were isolated from prying eyes thanks to a set of dunes and hidden paths) just before sunrise, both voluptuous women leaning their heads onto each other, Alice's head propped on Tora's right shoulder, and Tora's head leaning into Alice's honey blond locks, mixing with Tora's orange/black cascading river of silken hair. No words are spoken between the two, the physical closeness and intimacy expressing more than any words could possibly begin to convey. Tora's tail was swishing slowly back and forth behind her, sweeping the sand like a broom creating a fan shape into the sand. The smell of the ocean, the tranquil sound of the waves gently lapping onto the shore, the soft, warm fur on Tora's body rubbing against her chilled, alabaster white skin, all of this sent shivers racing at the speed of sound down Alice's spine.

Her cock, once a damning sign of her difference from other women, was as hard and straight as a steel rod, shamelessly erect out in the open, pulsing with blood pumping through the veins and arteries of her 9 inch long masculine appendage, the pulsations causing the tip to very lightly tap the very top of her abs. Though that didn't mean that her feminine features were any less affected. The nipples on her 34B breasts were just as stiff, and her skin was hot with arousal, the hair on the back of her neck as straight as her cock and nipples.

Tora may not have looked like it from the outside, but she was forcing herself to sit still with Alice in such close proximity. Her splice heritage gave her naturally enhanced senses, and she could smell the chemical pheromone pouring out of Alice's body, her soon to be wife was extremely horny, the arousal was so great that Tora could practically taste Alice's tantalizing lust. Her own nipples were harder than steel, rose colored pebbles poking out from her marble white fur; her clitoris was equally as stiff, her nether lips engorged with blood, contrasting with her white nether fur. Her womanly essence was beginning to trickle out of her taunt pussy lips, running down her inside thighs, matting down her fur, beginning to form a small puddle which soaked into the sand under where she sat, her tail twitching more erratically with each passing second.

Both women restrained themselves from literally jumping each other and screwing the other right there on the other wise vacant beach. As much as they wanted to, they had both agreed to save such things for the wedding night, even though it was sheer agony for both to hold themselves back from even kissing in close proximity, as they knew once they got started, Tora's tiger-like impulses and instincts, and Alice's insatiable libido could only end in multiple brain busting orgasms from both parties, unable to halt once started.

As both soon to be newly-weds held back their deepest sexual desires and wishes, the morning sun was just starting to rise over the horizon, the first rays of dawn shone on their sensual, naturally sexy frames, creating a visually appealing silhouette.

Tora then said "Alice isn't the sun rise the most amazing thing that you've ever seen?"

Alice then answered "Almost"

Tora then looked quizzically at her lover, and asked "What could possibly be more amazing than this" motioning towards the sun with her left arm as she said so.

Alice shifted her position so she was sitting in a classical Japanese sitting posture, now sitting on Tora's right hand side, facing her lover with tender eyes.

Alice then replied "You are" with a smirk, her white teeth gleaming like pearls in the light of the dawn, and continued "How could you not be, you are the most amazing person I've ever met. You became friends with me when we first met, you're the kindest person that there can be, and you are the most beautiful person in the whole world. I thought so even when we were younger" as was saying this her hands had slowly cupped Tora's face, continuing with "I never said so when we were younger, but I feel in love with you the first day we met and how could I not, with your cute ears, your kitten nose, your swishing tail, your beautiful fur, and your heavenly voice. And as we got older, your beauty continued to grow far beyond anything anyone could have imagined. I mean look at yourself, 36C boobs" and as if to underline that statement, Alice's hands slid down Tora's neck and then cupped her lovers full breasts, and then squeezed them softly, causing Tora to moan in both surprise and lust, her nipples rubbing against Alice's palms, and Alice continued "a voluptuous hour glass body" running her hands along the contours and curves of Tora's extremely sexually charged body, eliciting a purring sound from Tora's chest, which only turned Alice on even more, and she decided to go for the big finish, " and do I even need to mention that sexy ass of yours" leaning forward into Tora, her hands groping round furry flesh of her lovers luscious ass, another series of moans being forced from Tora's feline mouth, between Alice's hands squeezing her most sensitive areas and Alice's breasts rubbing against her own, her lovers nipple ring, cold steel rubbing against her furry flesh, and then the finishing blow, Alice's hands shifted around to Tora's drenched pussy before saying "I have always loved your pussy, its nearly hidden by your fur, but looks so sexy just leaking your succulent honey" and entered the fingers of her left hand directly into the folds of Tora's warm, moist pussy. Tora finally started moaning with reckless abandon, and lay on her back, letting her legs open as wide as she could to let Alice have as much access as she could. All thoughts of waiting for the wedding were erased from her euphoric mind, so filled with such lust that she couldn't even remember her own name, and as she struggled to even articulate her name, her hands (paws) shifted subconsciously to her breasts, tweaking her nipples in time to Alice's gentle thrusts with her hand. Tora begged Alice to let her cum, and Alice complied, quickening her hands thrusts until Tora's back arched off of the sandy shore, her juices flooding from her pussy, soaking the white sand beneath her, her moans and screams turning into a pleasure filled roar(1).

Alice was in equal euphoria, her left hand soaked with her lover's juices; her cock was even harder than it was before, pulsing erratically, pre-cum dribbling from the tip. She then decided to take a taste of her lover's juices still dripping off of her hand, and also out of Tora's pussy. Lifting her hand to her mouth, she licked the fluids off of her hand; "Delicious" Alice could not believe how good her lover's sweet nectar tasted, so sweet, yet a little tart to offset the sweetness. Alice found herself addicted to Tora's pussy honey, and then proceeded to lower her head to Tora's waiting snatch, her long tongue lapping at the remaining fluids, causing Tora to moan even more, while licking her dry.

Tora's breath was still erratic, her breasts rising and falling in time to her breathing, her fur was soaked with pleasure induced sweat and orgasmic juices. Tora could barely lift herself off her back, she felt as though she had just been to heaven and back, twice. As she began to come back to sanity, down from her euphoric cloud, she couldn't help but notice Alice's cock pulsing against her stomach, having increased to eleven inches in length, simply due to sheer lust, pre-cum leaking from her cock like a faucet. Tora then decided to thank Alice in a similar fashion, "Alice" she said sounding surprised, "your penis looks like it's hurting from being that hard of so long, and you didn't even relieve yourself while you were pleasuring me. Let me help you". Before Alice could say or do anything, she was pushed down on her back, her cock sticking straight up like a flagpole, while Tora commented "I never told you, but I also fell in love with you the first day we meet" her smile was even whiter than her fur, her ears twitched with excitement, and her arousal was even stronger than before. Tora then began to tell Alice of the ways she felt attraction towards her alabaster Aphrodite "I always knew you were special", as Alice heard her, Tora noticed her lovers expression go from happiness to severe sadness and depression, Tora immediately knew that something was wrong "Alice, darling, what's wrong?" "I hate this" Alice said, her voice thick with shame, "I hate this damned thing" indicating the masculine appendage that was now pulsing constantly in the open air as she lay on her back, "of course you'd notice that the first time we meet, I was the first futa to ever be let into the school, this, this, THING, is the only thing that anyone ever sees me for, and I hate it". Alice's eyes welled up with tears, bright diamonds of water reflecting the rising rays of the sun, as they slowly trickle down her face.

Tora hated seeing her beloved so sad and depressed, "oh baby, come here" Tora's arms wrapped gently around Alice's smaller body, her lover responded with her arms snaking their way around Tora's back, holding on as if Tora would vanish if she let go, her head sobbing gently into Tora's now tear soaked shoulder, her body shaking with sobs. He lovers sobs filled Tora with a deep sadness; she gently took hold of Alice's head and gently moved it to give Alice a scorching kiss.

As they kissed, Tora and Alice wove their bodies together tighter then a tapestry, not even the air separated the young lovers from luscious contact with each other's lust filled body. But as much lust was being shared, a great deal more was being shared in pure love, their emotions flowed through each other by touch in a way that only those of true love can ever experience or imagine, and the warm soft silken fur of Tora's body shielded all of the areas of Alice's skin where they came into contact from the cool air of the ocean breeze.

Tora could feel it deep within her, every time she saw, heard or otherwise noticed her love crying, her own heart ached, because all she wished was to make her hermaphroditic lover happy to the end of her days. For her, seeing Alice in any form of pain was the same as dying a little inside.

Tora looked down gently at her soon to be bride, still holding her as if for dear life, and Alice in turn looked up at her one true loves feline features, the expression was wholly unique to her striped fiancé, a look that held a great love, but also touches of uncertainty and, amazingly enough, a look of almost unfathomable heartache. Alice saw Tora's expression and decided to turn herself around in Tora's arms, her back in contact with Tora's front, and shivered as Tora's nipples poked gently into her back, she began rocking herself back and forth slowly, Tora quickly catching on and rocking her gently in her loving arms, her large furry hands gently looped around Alice's petite tummy, just under the line of her Breasts, the fur rubbing tantalizingly into the bottom of them making Alice softly sigh, her small but firm abs clenching as she felt the pleasure flow all throughout her.

Rocking back and forth with Alice gently cradled in her arms, Tora softly whispered sweet nothings to her angelic blond bride to be, Alice's sobs had since softened to sniffles, her emerald green eyes closed , simply taking comfort in the warm furry embrace, as well as the gentle sound of the ocean.

"Tora" Alice's voice finally spoke up after more than 10 minutes of hushed silence between the two.

"Yes Alice"? Tora's ears happily perked on top of her head after hearing her dear sweet princess's voice, soft and sweet, a hint of a wonderfully crisp southern accent emanating from Alice was all it took to make Tora fall in love all over again.

"Thank you so much, I… I don't know why I felt so down on myself like that" Alice's accent didn't always show in public, but now it was out if full force, a beautiful southern bell, her tanned skin and soft emerald eyes, a girl who had it all, brains, beauty and even a little something extra.

Despite all of these quality's, she had shown signs of depression ever since her first days of school, her still unconventional heritage marking her as an outcast from before she was even able to speak. However, since her childhood, many people around the world had revealed themselves to be Futanari publically, and even more people had come to accept the fact that the Futanari would never be going away, so why hate someone who was simply different, and as a final step towards this equal rights movements success, a law had been passed 5 years prior, a law which stated that, a person of legal marrying age (2) regardless of their gender, male, female, Futanari, or even indeterminate gender would finally have the right to legally sanctioned marriage.

As soon as this news broke out, the worlds final civil rights issue had finally been passed, now all races, genders, religious believers and even species(3) were finally able to show their love and affection in Holy Matrimony. Tora and Alice would soon become the very first couple who registered to marry at legal age to be of both Splice and Futanari backgrounds.

Tora looked back down at her gentle porcelain doll of a fiancé with both love and great admiration, as Alice had previously been depressed for much longer periods, and this recovery from depression was the most rapid one yet.

Tora's amber eyes practically sparkled as she smiled at Alice, her prominent pearl colored fangs formed a sultry and sexy grin, the kind only a tigress could manage to do, as she picked up her beloved in bridal style, easily supporting the weight of her loves petite body, her compact but muscularly toned body easily able to lift many times its own weight if need be.

Alice's expression in 10 seconds went from depressingly sad to a small smile and then shocked amazement and surprise as Tora lifted her into her loving arms off of the ground. He look of amazement swiftly shifted into a loving smile, finally feeling at her most comfortable, cradled in Tora's strong arms. Alice was fully aware that, if Tora so chose, she could easily punch a hole through 2 inches of solid concrete, and her claws could rip through sheet metal, and yet despite these amazing physical feats, Tora was always so very gentle whenever Alice was nearby, Tora had never once been mad at Alice in her life, and Alice was always in awe at how Tora was both one of the strongest, and gentlest people she ever met.

"Tora" Alice's sultry southern twang deeply colored her voce now, "Tora, I don't know what I did to deserve someone as wonderful as you, I love you so much". Her heterochromic blue/green eyes gently shed tears as she poured out all of her emotion to her feline fiancé.

"I feel much the same darling, I don't know how or why I fell in love with you, but I know I will always be the luckiest woman on the face of the earth" Tora's face gently lowered to her that of her alabaster angels, a deep, loving kiss sharing all the affection that these two could muster.

Tora gently put Alice back on her feet, squatting to her knees patting her back "let's go back to the room love".

Alice's giggle's were music to Tora's ears, as she climbed onto her back, wrapping her arms securely around her neck, and her legs around Tora's full hips. Finally nice and comfy on her back, Tora took off running at a decent speed, heading straight for their shared hotel bedroom, Alice's giggles slowly fading away from where their footprints in the sand were the only thing left of the twos morning romp.

(1)Tora can produce a roar, but only when she is feeling very powerful emotions or sensations

(2)Legal marrying age in this world is granted at age 13 in order to allow for older tribal or other such customs to be retained, and in some areas legal marrying age is even less, but this is subject to vast differences

(3)Splices, due to their animalistic characteristics are considered a sub species of humans, and are fully capable of having children with other splices and regular humans (and in case you are wondering, splices of 2 different kinds(I.e. feline and cainine, mammal and insectoid etc.) could indeed have a child with traits of both parents, just like mixed races in real life)


	3. Chapter 3

**knParadise on Earth **

**Chapter 3**

**Ok, I admit this chapter is borrowing one minor trait from another story I read, the concept of swinging. If you've read any of Nick Scipio's work on his acclaimed "Summer Camp" stories, I borrowed the idea from his stories, the concept only, not the characters or settings.**

**As for the characters in the story itself, I will introduce new characters as we go, though I am mostly making this up as I go, I know where I want this story to end, but I haven't decided how it will get there, that way I can keep all of you in suspense until the very end. And plus, I want to have this story unfold naturally, knowing what I am after, but not how the journey itself will turn out.**

**As always in this story, the characters depicted in this story are of my own creation and are based in the distant future on our own world, war, poverty, crime and most disease's have been eradicated, and genetic engineering has created 2 new sub species of humans, Furries and Futas, the former having animalistic traits while still having general humanoid appearances to varying degrees, and the later possessing both genital structures on their bodies, half of the Futas appear more masculine, the other half more feminine, while still retaining the aforementioned sexual differences .**

**It should be warned that this story contains sexual imagery and multiple instances of possible underage sexual experiences (of which are considered legal in this universe). Also, any number surrounded in parenthesis (X) like this is a special note to be explained at the bottom of the story**

Alice sat at her vanity mirror in her hotel bedroom, her hair long platinum blond still drying from her shower, long cascading waves flowing to her waist, her formerly alabaster skin tanned to a soft golden hue making her beautiful green eyes almost glow.

Alice couldn't resist looking herself over, still as naked as the day she was born, as she always was, having never worn any actual clothing in her life, sans shoes and socks when necessary, and in colder weather a long hooded coat that covered all of her skin down to her knees, but with advances in technology becoming more rapid by the day, she had heard mention of new devices being developed that could create invisible fields of energy to both eliminate the effects of the weather, while still creating a environmental seal that kept the body perfectly comfortable no matter the conditions, effectively eliminating the need for protective clothing in any environment, even sub zero temperatures or blazing heat of deserts.

Alice hoped that this technology would soon become available for public uses, as well as cheap, so she could experience the wonder of winter, while still being able to be in her natural state, as she hated wearing anything on her body because of the sensitivity of her skin. The only thing Alice liked touching her skin was either another person's skin or fur, something that her "groom" Tora was very intimately aware of, and it drove Alice wild to no end, making all of her skin tingle merely at the thought, her nipples and cock hardening in near record time.

Alice had decided to remove her steel nipple ring from her left breast, with no visible sign of it ever being there. You see, in this time, piercings had been made to attach directly to the skin and act like traditional piercings, and would stay there until the wearer so chose to remove them, leaving no markings in the way traditional piercings would, allowing for the skin to be unsusceptible to infection or botched piercings.

As she sat there, her left hand subconsciously moved to her left breast as she slowly tweaked the now un pierced nipple with her fingernails, fleshly manicured and painted to a glossy white finish, with her right hand traveling south to her limp girl cock, gently rubbing the head in her desire, slowly filling the organ with blood until it had reached its fully erect 9 inches. Alice was proud of her body to a great extent, and what had once been a source of dread for her was now her most beloved treasure, allowing her to feel the pleasure of both genders freely and without shame.

Looking herself in the mirror again, she giggled in a light southern accent, her pearly white teeth flashing a smile from ear to ear. "I'm getting married today" she said in a voice that was loaded to the brim with ecstasy, but as soon as she said it she stopped what she was doing, muttering to herself "not yet honey, not yet, wait until after the ceremony, let Tora be the one to bring you to that feeling later tonight".

Alice and Tora had decided to remain celibate for the remainder of their time, to better allow themselves to give each other their very best tonight, not wanting to make their first time as a married couple end quickly. Alice popped a piece of gum in her mouth from a packet on the vanity table to help calm her nerves, she so desperately wanted to satiate her libido, but she knew that Tora deserved everything imaginable that she had to give.

As she sat there letting her boiling lust slowly settle to a slow simmer, she stood up and walked over to her bed, her wedding "dress" all laid out and prepared. This was unlike any wedding attire any bride had ever worn, minimalistic, extremely provocative, but even more so, it highlighted her best features to the point that her bad features(despite the fact that Tora swore up and down that Alice had none) became nonexistent.

Her face began to flush like mad as she picked up pieces of the ensemble and slowly put each one on, her flushed face etched with a near permanent grin 'I wonder what Tora will think of it' she thought to herself, as her mother walked into the room. "Alice, sweetie, are you having any trouble"? Her buxom blond haired beauty of a mother asked her crisp southern accent deeper than her daughters. Her body stood at nearly 6 ft, well proportioned all throughout, 36DD breasts firmly anchored to her chest, still firm and supple despite giving birth, not a single wrinkle or sagging line anywhere to be seen, despite her age at 35, though her body was in phenomenal shape as well, not so muscular to look like a body builder, but still giving her an appearance that would (and often did) make every single person who saw her stop and stare, in short, she was a self proclaimed MILF, and proud of it.

Alice blushed at her nude mothers appearance, as she always did 'oh god, why does mom have to be so hot'? She thought to herself, her body easily revealing the nature of her thoughts as her masculine organ became erect once again. Her mother's laugh was warm and playful as she noticed her daughters arousal "sorry sweetie, didn't mean to get you going like that" her eyes glinting a deep green as she did. "Whether you try or not mom, it's going to happen anyway" Alice's voice was filled with restrained desire and a little shame, despite the fact that the world had become much more open about sexuality, people still liked to be tactful as possible, and Alice couldn't help her reaction to her MILF, no matter what she did. "Oh sweetie, don't be worried, how could I be mad about it? It's a natural response, and I kind of consider it a compliment." Her mother mentioned rather off handedly, causing Alice's blush to return full force, her mother's laugh returning in kind.

"Momma, please" Alice said with a look of discomfort and pleading, her mother's expression swiftly turning into an apologetic look "oh, I'm sorry baby, your right, it's not the time to be teasing you, I'm sorry" she said wrapping her intersexual daughter in a warm loving hug, the kind only a mother can give, with Alice returning her own hug of equal emotion, her shorter frame placing her head squarely into her mother's rather bountiful cleavage. "It's almost time for the wedding sweetie, are you ok"? She asked her daughter in a soft whisper. "Almost mom, I was just putting on the finishing touches" her daughter said as she broke the hug, going back to the vanity mirror to apply her makeup, not too much, just enough to help enhance her appearance a little more.

Her mother stood over her shoulder, watching her daughter closely "you look amazing baby doll" her mother's voice taking on a bit of a choked sob, "so beautiful, I can't believe your getting married already" as Alice looked in the mirror at her mother's reflection. "Oh mom, what's wrong"? Her concern written plain on her face. "Nothing sweetie, I, I just remembered my wedding night with your father"

"Oh Momma" Alice said with a heavy sigh as she wrapped her mother in a warm hug, standing tiptoe to whisper into her mother's ear "I know he's watching momma, please don't cry" patting her mother's bare back. "Your right sweetie, I'm sorry, I just can't believe that your already becoming a grown woman" she smiled a gleaming white grin at her now fully prepared daughter, her wedding attire in place, holding the bouquet of white lily's in her small hands. "I'm all ready Momma" Alice said in her soft accent "it's time"

Tora had now taken the last three days to relieve her boundless sexual frustration, all the while maintaining her shared promise to not consummate the marriage until after the ceremony, something that tortured the sweet Tigress to no end, her desire for her beloveds soft body against hers was driving her up the wall, and since she was to act as the "Groom" for the wedding, she had to stand there and watch her as Alice walked down the aisle, having no Idea what kind of wedding attire her soon to be bride would wear.

You see, in order to have a true surprise and enjoyment at their wedding, both of them had agreed to keep their wedding attire secret from each other, all except that Tora would be wearing something black, and Alice would wear something white, as per common marriage custom. As she stood there at the altar, she was practically fidgeting in place as her mother, Kohana, stood behind her, Alice's mom quietly stepping beside Kohana holding her soon to be sister-in-law's hand, while Tora's father, John, was with Alice, ready to give the bride away and walk down the aisle with her, as her own father had died when Alice was only a baby.

Tora's younger brother and sister, twins, were to be the ring bearer and flower girl, and many people couldn't help but smile and chuckle or giggle as the two unbelievably cute twin tiger kits walked down the aisle, the boy, Sammy, half a step behind his sister, Suzie, as she lightly threw sakura petals into the air and he deftly carried the pillow on which sat the wedding rings, twin bands of brilliant white gold, each with a special engraving on the inside of the band which read "T&A Together and Lovers" both a cute joke on their names, and the shared nickname that the lovers picked up as they had grown up.

Kohana placed a gentle hand on her feline daughters shoulder, gently stroking the bare fur. Tora turned her head around to look at her mother and smiled sheepishly, Kohana's gentle smile calming her daughter to a point.

"Are you ok sweet heart"? asked Kohana in her soft voice, almost a whisper to anyone else, but easily heard by her daughters enhanced ears, "I think so Mom, I just, I feel, I don't know how to say it Mom, I feel anxious, and giddy and so very happy at the same time" Kohana stifled a giggle as she understood her daughters feelings perfectly, having felt the same way when she married John all those years ago.

"I know sweetie, believe me, I was just as anxious as you, though I wasn't naked at my wedding" her mother added with a restrained giggle, making Tora's skin of her face flush, almost unnoticeable underneath her fur, but still visible to Kohana and Geneva (Alice's mother) giggling softly at Tora's startled expression. "Mom, I know that being nude all the time wasn't normal back then, but it is now, and I wouldn't have it any other way, Alice and I love each other, we love our bodies, we love each other's bodies, and e have nothing to hide, from ourselves or anyone else" Tora stated proudly and confidently. "I'm glad you feel that way darling, but I am also glad that you decided to have this special wedding "suit" made" she said motioning to her daughters "outfit", as it wasn't really any kind of clothing anyone had ever worn to a wedding.

Her "outfit" consisted of a small black bowtie around her neck right in the middle of a white streak from her pussy all the way to her eyes, in a waving effect, narrow at her pussy taking up no more space than a bikini would, widening along her belly, then covering the inside edges of her 36 C breasts gentle sloping curves, slowly turning to orange and black stripes half way between her nipples and the outside edge, appearing similar to the pattern of a bra, where the streak of white continued and narrowed to her neck, appearing similar to a mask, sloping gently over her cheek bones, sloping around the base of her hair, making her face a mask of alabaster fur, her prominent amber colored eyes gleaming out from under thin, wispy black eyebrows, no wider than a quarter at the thickest, a lack of human ears directly on the sides of her head would have shocked people were it not for the amazingly cute cat ears located on top of her head, twitching adorably with every sound. Her faces gentle curves gave way to a small, almost kitten like muzzle, giving her a kitten like nose, but still retaining a fully human mouth, save for the sandpaper texture of her tongue and her long ivory fangs, small black stripes lining along her cheeks, and a permanent purple eye shadow, the only spot on her body that wasn't pink, orange, white or black.

Her long hair had been pulled into a regal ponytail, small diamond studded hairpins holding her loose stands in place, glinting in the beautiful mid-morning sun, tucking her hair in a unique way only a furry could. Her hands were uncovered save for a small black cuff like band on each wrist, standing out against her fur covered white hands, the white fur grew to her mid forearm and faded into the orange/black striped fur of her upper arms and torso, her hands rather large for a 13 year old girl who only stood maybe 5"6', but her hands shape was the same as an ordinary humans, save for the retractable nails in her fingers, able to become 2 inches in length in an instant. As to the rest of her attire, her feet remained uncovered as always, the thick pads on the bottom acting as a protective padding, as well as keeping her footsteps virtually silent when required, her legs remained uncovered as well, the only other piece of fabric she wore being a small orange bow at the tip of her 2 foot long tail, which was lightly twitching with anticipation, and on her body was not another strip of clothing.

Her mother and soon to be mother in law behind her each 2 wore simple arm bands on their biceps, one white band and one black band, white for Alice and black for Tora, but again, not another stitch of cloth anywhere, their bodys protected only by a specially made baby oil that was designed to both tan and protect the skin, assisting in making the tan even all the way around while inhibiting the harmful effects caused by too much exposure, putting an end to worries of skin cancer, all the while giving their skin a healthy shine in the mid morning rays. Tora never had to worry about skin cancer due to her skin being both protected by her fur, as well as the fact that, though the reason for this was still not entirely understood by scientists, splices and half splices could never have cancer, a curiosity to most people, but a welcome comfort to splices who wished to partake in regular sunbathing (as other cancer causing agents such as smoking and drinking were either outlawed or substitutes were created that were just as satisfying minus any negative side effects.)

Tora's kid brother and sister had reached the stage, looking so unbearably and effortlessly cute that it almost made Tora melt, despite the fact that they were already ten years old, and Sammy and Suzie were never devilish, never committed pranks or anything else of the sort, in short, these two kids were so sweet you'd get a toothache just from looking at them, but as Tora was well aware, as soon as they hit puberty, they would go from cute to gorgeous over night, as Tora herself had found out, Splices have very rapid puberty, which effects them in cycles, not unlike regular humans, but their cycles were not long term, in fact, at the age of 12, Tora literally went from having a flat chest to C cups all in one night, as well as her hips flaring out and her waist narrowing sharply, as well as gaining height in the form of an extra six inches over the next week, but Tora was also well aware that she had 3 more cycles to go, one every 2 years until her final one at 18, and if the doctors words proved to be true she would eventually become "extremely well endowed, much taller and more muscular, and also far more sexually pleasing" in the words of the doctor, said doctor also being a splice.

The reason for this massive change was simply due to the fact that Tora's splice heritage gave her the best of both worlds, as she would grow even more buxom than her mother, taller than her father, and even more deliciously sexy than any model or celebrity, as one of the first half splice's in the world, part of a new revolution in sexual desires in public conscience.

Each cycle had different effects on the body, the first cycle would be the trigger for sexual characteristic's to start growing, the second phase was more or less oriented around added height and musculature, in some cases a splice could gain 50 pounds of muscle in a single month, the third Phase involved a change in voice to its adult octave as well as an increase in sexual desires, something that cannot be understated, as most splices begin to experience a period of "heat" when they enter this cycle, but by far, the last cycle is the most drastic, as the bones grow to almost 2 times their original density, and an added foot or more in height, massive growth of sexual characteristic's (I.E. the penis suddenly doubling in size, the breasts growing by 5 or more cup sizes at once, the waist and hips thinning and expanding (respectively) and massive muscle growth) effectively turning women into sexual Amazonian bombshells with fur, and men into Giant Adonis like figures with an effortless herculean physical form, as well as increasing the already impressive maximum strength of the splice in question by a factor of 2.5. In short, Tora was both excited and a little bit scared of these changes, but she knew she would take them all in stride.

As Tora's mind was awash with these tumultuous thoughts, she looked down at her younger siblings and smiled as she rubbed their heads, both of them purring contentedly as she scratched their ears, "great job sweeties" she whispered to the kits, her siblings faces flushing a bright red hue, their facial fur not quite thick enough to hide the tell tale blush as Tora giggled, quickly patting both of them on the butt playfully "go stand over with mommy sweeties" "ok" the twin kits smiled in unison as their sister jokingly teased them, going to stand next to their mother, who wrapped them both in a tight hug as they hugged her in return, and then they proceeded to gently kiss their mothers nipples in a loving manner(1), giggling cutely as they turned to look down the aisle. Tora smiled and jokingly wagged her finger at her twin sibling's actions, turning back around just in time to hear the pianist toll "here comes the bride".

Tora's mouth dropped open in a state of shock and awe, barley able to comprehend what she was seeing, and her amazement was shared with all of the other wedding guests, save for the Parents of the Bride and Groom, as Alice stepped out of the shadows of the doorway and into the afternoon sun, her arm loped into Johns larger one. Her simple gleaming white veil covered her recently tanned face, and the million watt smile she had plastered on it, a set of thigh high silk stockings with matching garter belt and garters and elbow length gloves, and not another stitch of fabric or clothing of any kind. Her honey blonde locks had been expertly done up in a regal bun, tightly bound and secure, leaving every bit of her bare neck exposed, as well as all of the rest of her body on display, she was in short, an angel masquerading as a bride.

The Wedding guests on both sides of the seating arrangement did their best to restrain their collective shock, amazement and downright lust at the blonde angel futa, collectively popping their jaws back into place, as she reached the alter, joining the now profusely flushed faced Tora hand in hand, face to face, ready to cement their vows of holy matrimony.

Not a single sound other than the piano finishing the customary bridal music was heard as the lovers stood there, as equally bare as they were buxom, as the Priestess(2) smiled over the procession, her Dove splice form almost as bare as the lovers she presided over now, simply clothed in an ornate sash looping around her shoulders, and the Bible in her feathered hand, her feathers whiter than freshly fallen snow.

"Dearly beloved" the Dove Priestess' spoke in a soft cooing tone, not another sound could be heard except for the soft fluttering of the wind, as the Priestess' "We are gathered here today to join Tora Kaguya Davis, and Alice Godiva Jones together in holy matrimony, and I understand that you have written your own vows, yes"? The wised visage of her form smiled at them in that way that only the elderly could.

"Yes" the lovers answered simultaneously, the assembled guests noted this with a mixture of amusement and understanding, they all knew that these two were perfectly aligned with one another, so in tune with the other, that it was almost magical in nature.

Alice spoke first, her voice soft, but filled to the brim with love and conviction, strength the likes of which she didn't even know that she possessed,facing her Tigress lover, Tora lifting her veil to reveal Alice's blue/green eyes, touched up with peach eye shadow, gently blending into her skin.

"Tora, my dear sweet Tora, look at us, standing here together, it's like a dream come true, but, even better, because this isn't a dream, this is real, this is us" and saying this, she took Tora's substantially larger hands into her own, clutching them close to her heart, "I have never felt more sure about anything then I am right now, and I never will, Tora, my darling, I would be honored to become your wife, forever and always".

Not a dry eye was left in the house, not even Tora's, although it was quickly soaked up into her fur, Alice could still see it plain as day, and she wasn't far behind, her face still held all of the same love and affection as before, and soon, tears of joy would fill her delicate features as well.

Tora wiped her eyes with her hand, momentarily letting one hand free from Alice's grasp, and replacing it with equaled swiftness "Alice, oh my Alice, there are so many things I want to say, and so many ways I want to show you my gratitude, so many ways I want to show you just how much I love you, and I intend to show to you all of them, there is no other person that I would dare spend my life with, you make my heart soar and my body shake, merely with your presence alone, and there is nothing that I would rather be doing at this very moment, you have made me the happiest woman on the face of the earth, I love you so very deeply, and I hope to show you just how much I mean it, forever, and always".

The guests were stunned by the sheer abundance of the emotion and passion that surged from the Lovers, both of them pouring out their hearts, laying their emotions before them for the entire world to see, in the same manner as their bodies.

The dove priestess smiled and nodded at the loving testimony from the lovers, and motioned to the pillow still bearing the rings "take your lovers ring now and place it on her finger, and repeat after me" both lovers picking up their opposites ring, Tora sliding Alice's golden band gently on her finger, glinting in the sunlight "with this ring, I thee wed" said the dove priestess, and Tora repeated "with this ring, I thee wed", Alice now taking Tora's matching golden band and sliding it onto her finger with ease "with this ring, I thee wed" "with this ring, I thee wed" repeated Alice, the lovers smiling a shared smile that could only be shared by true lovers.

"If any person here has any reason why these two should not be wed here and now, speak now or forever hold your piece" the priestess waited for an answer, which would not be made.

"Then by the power invested in me by the holy united church, I now pronounce you to be a married pair, you may kiss"

Tora and Alice shared that same smile, as they held each other close, sharing one heartbeat, one singular thought.

And then, their lips met a soft, sweet, passion filled kiss like no other uniting them forever more, as a truly married couple, the beginning of the rest of their lives, shared together, forever.

**Yes I know it's a little sappy and there are no actual sex scenes, but those are being saved for the next chapter I assure you . Until the next chapter, I hope you enjoyed this one, please send in your feedback so that I may improve and make the story more enjoyable.**

**Notes: **

**1-since the twigers(Sammy and Suzie) cant kiss her on the lips, they kiss her on the nipples instead**

**2- In this world women can be priests too. Not changing that, its concrete.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lovers Night

**I wish to apologize for the time It has taken to finish this chapter and the delay of another work which had to be put on the metaphorical backburner due to a family trip to Italy over the 11-12 winter holidays, and I was unable to bring my computer with me for fear of it being stolen, but I have come back from Italy refreshed and brimming with new ideas, some of which are inspired by my viewing of the famous Renaissance artwork and architecture, and of course the people in Italy (with very few exceptions) were very likeable and welcomed my family and I with open arms.**

**I wish to state again that this work involves subjects which you may not find suitable, and you have your right to your opinion, but please respect the fact that I am writing this story how I wish to write it, if you have a problem with my story then kindly keep it to yourself.**

**This part of the story takes place after Tora and Alice's wedding reception, on their wedding night, in short, Lemons, Lemons and oh yes, MORE LEMONS!**

'How long have I wanted to do this'? Alice pondered within her mind.

'How long has it been since I first laid eyes on the wonderful woman who is now my wife for the first time'?

The buxom blonde futa was surprised at just how coherent her thoughts were considering that said tigress had her back pressed firmly against the wall, grinding her moistened crotch into Alice's pulsating she-cock, the sensations of the soft downy fur of Toras pussy lips tickling the shaft were driving Alice crazy, her panting moans filling the hallway just outside their suite, practically paralyzing the honey haired beauty, and if it hadn't been for Tora's amazingly stong arms holding Alice's shoulders to the wall, the smaller wife would have had her knees give out as soon as the contact began.

For her part, Tora was also on the edge of insane desire trying to grind her tanned temptress' of a wifes cock with her own pussy only drove her to greater heights of orgasmic pleasure and small bliss filled moments of euphoria, and the actual intercourse had yet to begin as of yet!

The newly married couple didn't give a damn that they could possibly be seen and heard by anyone, they didn't care that their wedding vestments had been ripped off and left a trail down the hallways through which they had rushed through to get here, nor that their shared sexual tension and enthusiasm had left small stains on the floor under which they currently were experiencing their passionate fury over.

Eventually, after 15 minutes of pre-coital grinding, the tangerine and ebony fur of the taller wife became a blur as she picked up her wife, kicked the door to their bedroom on her right near off its hinges, and dove with her wife still in her arms 20 feet from the doorway onto the bed in a corkscrew fashion so as to land with Alice straddled on top of her on the bed, the soft padding of the bed absorbing the impact of near combined 240 pounds, the doors spring loaded mechanism closing it behind them.

The feral amber eyes of the tigress locked onto the Blue/green orbs of her wife, sharing so much emotion with a simple look, connected deeper than anyone before them had ever known. But at that moment, there was a faint glimmer of hesitation and fear in the heterochromic eyes of the blonde futa, Tora realized right then and there that Alice truly wanted this and was afraid not for herself, but for Tora, who would lose her virginity should they go further.

Tora's pearl white teeth almost shined in the soft moon light spilling through the open window as she smiled up at her endlessly considerate wife, slowly rolling her hips upwards into her wife's erection, the flustered futa let out a soft moan as the soft fur of her wife's pussy once again stimulated her she-cock, her wife's large hands firmly gripping the blonde bombshells slimmer shoulders, her silent question answered, as she slowly, almost painfully so, eased the head of her she-cock into the very outer edge of her womanhood, the tigress bracing herself as she purred out at the long awaited intimate contact, and already she anticipated if just barely coming together as they were felt so deliciously satisfying, how then would the actual intercourse feel?

Less than half a second later Tora realized that in their combined inexperience and enthusiasm that they had become joined firmly at the waist, and they were both filled with innumerable sensations, but the most omnipresent for Tora was a bizarre blend of electrical euphoria, and amazing agony. Said agony was made evident in the small trickle of blood from her pussy onto the bed, staining both her fur and the sheets, but fortunately for the tigress, her body was very quick to both stop the bleeding and block out the pain, but even though her body recovered swiftly, the pain was great enough to cause the young woman to let out a short yelp of pain. As Tora's pain faded, she was suddenly very aware of small tears dripping onto her face from above her.

Alice was sobbing, her eyes shut tighter than a vice, the liquid sadness streaming in small droplets down her face and dripping onto her wife's furry face. Tora felt her wife pulling out of her pussy, all 11 throbbing inches buried into her velvety pussy slowly being retracted, her reaction was faster than she thought possible, her long legs locking around her wife's petite waist, preventing her from pulling out of Tora's womanhood.

Alice's eyes told the whole story as they shot open, a thousand apologies and sweet nothings conveyed a single look, which Tora returned in kind, pushing Alice's hips back into her own, Alice again asking with her eyes alone if Tora was absolutely sure, to which Tora again ground her hips into Alice's both women now filled with nothing but love, desire, and euphoric ecstasy.

Alice claimed her wife's lips with her own in a fiery lip lock, muffling the combined moans and groans of pure pleasure being shared between the wives. Both wives wove their fingers together, clasped tightly like links of an unbreakable chain, the rippling silky depths of Tora's pussy were tighter, hotter and felt more heavenly than Alice had ever dared to imagine, even in her wildest fantasies, of which there were many to choose from.

For her part, Tora's mind was practically liquefied in the breaking of her virginity, with said mind now reforming filled with a singular thought, one solitary experience to which she could manage to compose her thoughts to. And this thought was quite simply "I love you Alice" her voice fractured and broken due to the very air being driven from her lungs with every thrust of their conjoined hips, but no less understood and returned by the now virtually mute Alice, the blonde futa barley able to think, save for the desire to continue to experience her pleasure induced euphoria.

Even as the true love was consummated, the two buxom women failed to take note of the slight golden glow emanating from Alice's eyes, the slight glow hidden by her eyelids closed in rapture, when suddenly, Alice's body felt a huge surge unlike anything she had ever felt before, swelling in intensity up from her loins, down to her toes, to the tips of her fingers and into her every bodily inch of flesh, filling her with a soft golden glow from within, a glow which soon began to seep within Tora as well, soon, both women were emitting twin auras of euphoria, just bright enough to light up the room with a dim golden glow .

And the closer the lovers came to orgasm, the stronger the glow itself became, although the buxom beauties were by this point too far gone to even begin to notice, their bodies covered in sweat and orgasmic fluids, precursors to their impending simultaneous orgasmic bliss, but finally, their bodies reached the absolute peak of release, the golden glow intensifying in perfect time with their howls of pleasure, the shrieks of ecstasy so loud and powerful that they awoke every sleeping creature for a half mile, and every person within as well, the older members of which all immediately shook their heads wistfully at, knowing that this was the first of many such nightly couplings between the Fiery Feline Furry and the Bashful Buxom Blonde.

Said couple was almost unable to register the fact that the dim glow had now faded, both of their bodies and eyes now back to their normal colors, and the blonde futa still inside of her wife's filled pussy, her body having given out , her head laying between her wife's firm C cup breasts, a smile plastered on her face for all the world to see, and the larger Tigress had instinctively wrapped her slim but strong arms around her wife's body as she had collapsed, a counterpart smile on her face as well.

"Aishiteru (I love you) Alice" Tora told her wife in Japanese.

"Aishiteru Tora" Alice replied in kind, before both women finally let their bodies give out on them, settling into a sexually induced sleep, not regretting any decision in the slightest.

The morning light of the sun filled the room, bathing the lovers in a soft glow, unlike the internal aura of the night before, the warm radiant light of the sun was soon noticed by the firmly entwined lovers, gently waking them them from their gentle slumber.

Tora being a Tigress enjoyed her lazy time more than almost anything, but as the memories of the night before flooded her mind, she smiled wistfully to herself, she could defiantly get used to more nights like that with her wife.

But as she finally regained the ability to fully open her eyes after being momentarily blinded by the suns magnificence, her amber orbs locked onto her still sleeping wife, suddenly her eyes became as big as dinner plates.

"Alice, oh my god, Alice"! she whispered a quietly as she could to herself, unable to believe what she was seeing, there was no way it could be true what she was seeing had happened to her wife over night, and yet, somehow, it had.

For laying atop her was indeed the blonde futa she had married and made love to the night before, but her body had changed drastically from that which she became so intimately acquainted with. Firstly was the change in height, Alice the night before was roughly 5 inches shorter than Tora, putting her at 5'1', but on top of Tora was now an Alice of equal height, and as if that wasn't enough, her already slim but firm and sexy body had filled out, her modest B cup breasts had ballooned to C cups, and were very perky and round, her sinfully petite "please smack me" ass had filled out similarly, before Tora could easily cover each of the tight cheeks with her paws, but now her wife's tush was just a little too full for her to do so, and yet, still as amazingly taut and firm as ever. However, among her wife's fuller figure, Tora also notice that Alice was now graced with a musculature much like her own, whereas Alice before was more akin to a young woman who was relatively healthy, maintained a good diet but wasn't necessarily muscular, her body now looked closer to a woman who kept up regular light exercise, cords of toned muscle rippled beneath her skin, giving her body a look of strength, but without undermining her feminine beauty in any way shape or form. And though Tora couldn't tell due to its flaccid state, but she could swear that Alice's she cock had increased in size as well, if the rest of her body and the felling of a very satisfyingly full pussy were any indication.

And that was the body alone; Tora brought her eyes to gaze on her wife's face, and nearly choked on the breath she didn't know she was holding. Her wife's Angelic but childish face from the night before had all but vanished. In its place was a visage of equal angelic nature to rival that of the greatest sculptures in history, her soft features changed over night from an unbearably cute girl to an extraordinarily beautiful woman of no equal save to her feline wife.

Tora's mind was not prepared in the slightest for the next surprise of that morning.

"Good morning darling" Alice's voice had retained its sinfully sexy light southern edge from the night before, but now in place of a sugary sweet soprano into a full sultry sexy Contralto tone, a marked shift to the extent that Alice suddenly noticed as well, her eyes snapping open as she slid off of her wife to come sitting in a kneeling position just to Tora's right, looking at herself as best she could in amazement, before rushing over to the night stand on the other side of the room, taking in her physical alterations in her reflection, before looking back at her wife with pure uncertainty in her eyes.

"Tora, darling, what happened to me"! Alice's voice filled with a plea to understand

"I… I don't know baby, I honestly don't know". Tora replied, unable to take in both her wife's new appearance and the cause without any clue as to why either happened.

"Oh, Tora, did we do something wrong"? The blonde futa inquired with barley a whisper, her old insecurities threatening to resurface in the face of this unforeseen change.

"Oh baby" the tigress was beside her wife in an instant, her presence calming the transformed futa just as effectively as ever, and this constant assurance of love, comfort and the known reciprocation of these emotions comforted her all the more as both women took each other in an embrace, though they were not used to being the same height they managed to kiss long and deeply, loving the feel as their breasts and neither regions were in direct contact, neither one having to stand tiptoe or bend over to continue the make out session.

Blushing and giggling like mad, the married lovers silently promised to make the best of this unusual situation and after closing the thick curtains, pulled each other into a renewed round of lovemaking from the night before, although they did a much better job keeping the noise of their passions to themselves, they "accidentally" let the ambience of their amour be known to all within earshot, and not until lunch time that day were they seen by any member of their families, freshly showered and groomed, hands clasped together and staying in perfect step, they proceeded to prove the old adage true.

"Love Conquers All" indeed.

To be continued in chapter 5.

Ill be honest, I was having a hard time writing this all out, but it was a labor of love, and I promise to elaborate on this more with future work, but all things in due time.

Thank you to all the readers who patiently waited, and thank you major for kicking me to get it done, but next time, easy man


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The Morning After**

**Before we get into this chapter I wanted to thank my readers for their continued support throughout the creation of this fic, and I ask you to continue to read this fic and recommend it to others if you should so choose. In the mean time, please enjoy.**

**On another note, yes I know this chapter is a bit shorter than the previous one, but I have a plan in all of this, although I am kind of making this up as I go :3**

**It's like a road trip, you know where you are going, how you get there and what happens along the way is another matter entirely.**

**As to when this chapter is taking place, it is starting immediately where the previous chapter ended.**

****

The recently altered blonde bombshell of a futa couldn't believe her current situation, here she was, laying on her back in the bed she and her wife had consummated their marriage in the night before, the satin sheets gripped in her hands white knuckled, her head almost thrashing from side to side, her eyes firmly sealed, her mind filled to the brim with one thought which she made clear to her tigress wife.

"Tora darling, please don't stop!" the southern belle gasped out, to which her beloved smiled and obliged, taking Alice's she-cock into her gentle hands once again, slowly jacking her futa lover off, never before had Alice even done this to herself, and now she was regretting never doing so, her hips were quivering and almost bucking to increase the amount of friction that her wife's furry hands provided, her only thought was how long she had wished to enjoy this much euphoria.

Tora had never done this before, granted, she had masturbated before, but she had never given anyone a handjob, her most intimate sexual experience with another person had been her first, the previous night when they had made love on their wedding night, locked in the throes of passion and desire pent up for far too long, finally able to let it all out at once.

But this morning, after discovering Alice's changes, the tigress felt something new stir within her when looking upon her wife's face and body, a feeling that she instantly knew was reciprocated in every way, unconditionally, and that had lit a fire into the lovers hotter than ever before, which compelled them back to the bed, and Tora, in the heat of numerous kisses and gropes shared between them, suddenly took her wife's she-cock into her hand, rubbing her furry hand into it, causing the buxom blonde to nearly convulse with orgasmic bliss.

The blonde futa was so lost in her passion that she nearly fell right off the map when her wife gently took the base of the she-cock in her hand, and her sandpaper textured tongue came into contact with the sensitive head, if Alice had been able to speak, she wouldn't have been able to put her sudden euphoric sensations she was feeling into any words in any known languages or combination thereof.

And then the blonde beauties mind was thoroughly obliterated as her wife went from licking the sensitive head of her she-cock to wrapping her pouting lips around it, slowly taking the rod into her mouth, slowly bobbing her head, dragging her lips along the shaft, her hand gently massaging the base of the she-cock while she took more and more every bob into her mouth.

In the midst of these euphoric sensations, Alice somehow managed to regain a small fraction of her coherence, her hands now unable to hold onto the sheets because of the spasm's caused from her overloaded mind, she briefly wondered whether she should place her hands on Toras head, but she knew that she might hurt her beloved if she did so, and truth be told, she didn't want to interrupt any of this, she finally settled on bringing her hands up to pinch her own nipples in time with her wife's sucking.

Tora smiled inside her mind as a devious idea formed, taking a deep breath she proceeded to take her wife's she-cock as far as it would go, her lips locking around the smooth shaved base, completely deep throating Alice in the span of 2 seconds, causing Alice to finally lose all vestiges of control as she screamed upwards, arching her back as her inner muscles pumped a huge load of her cum down her wife's throat, flooding into the Tigress' belly, the molten heat of it filling her with her own orgasm as her pussy gushed all over the sheets beneath her.

The Tigress slowly pulled her lips off from around her wife's rapidly deflating she-cock, the sight of Alice on her back, her statuesque futa body shuddering from mini spasms and shaky breaths, practically panting as her breasts rapidly rose and fell in time with her labored breathing, all of this brought a bright smile to the tigress' face as she positioned herself directly over Alice's, her mouth still full of her thick cum. She watched in amusements as Alice looked up and blushed profusely as she swallowed her thick cum all down her throat in one gulp, the only traces of it were on Alice's groin that had leaked out of Tora's mouth, and the tiny bits remaining on Tora's full pouting lips.

The smiling Tigress was doing everything within her power to not laugh, the flushed bright red face of her darling looked so very adorable and amazingly beautiful all at once, and she relished the conflicting expressions on her beloveds face, and the flushed rosy cheeks were almost heavenly.

"Tora, I can't believe we just did that, I didn't even know you knew how to do that" Alice spoke with a voice that was equal parts sexual and surprised, despite the fact that she hadn't intended for the former to be in her voice at all, and the thought that her wife, who the night before looked fairly close to her biological 14 year old appearance (despite the rather large penis) , in her place was a woman who, like Tora, had aged rapidly to look, and sound accordingly like an Eighteen year old, her voice fully developed and at its deepest, with her body also being a near duplicate to Tora's own, with the obvious difference in sexual organs and major lack of any feline traits.

Tora wasn't quite as bashful as her blonde wife, but she did blush slightly at the mention of her first time giving a blowjob. "Um, well, I kinda saw my mom doing that to dad, and he seemed to really like it, so I taught myself how to do it with a Popsicle."

"Oh wow." Alice managed to say in a gasp that sounded much like a squeak, which sent Tora into a hail of giggles. "Oh Alice, you may have changed quite a bit" the tigress said cupping her wife's angelic face with her paws "but one thing that hasn't changed is the beautiful woman inside that I love so very dearly" taking her wife into a deep soft kiss, as the blonde wrapped her arms around her lovers neck, the tigress wrapped her arms gently but snugly around Alice's petite waist, both women lost in the soft, sweet and lovely moment they were currently sharing.

Unfortunately for the amorous duo, the need to breathe eventually exceeded the need to make out, and as both women lightly gasped from the sensuous parting of their conjoined lips, they shared another deep look into the others eyes, Tora's honey gold staring into Alice's mismatched emerald green and sapphire blue, each pair of soul windows conveying love and contentment in every respect in every single sense possible.

Taking the tanned hand of her wife into her furry paw, Tora gently lead her wife from the warm if somewhat sticky sheets of their bed over to the spacious bathroom, pulling the flustered futa into the shower, which the tigress quickly turned on to warm, the nozzle spraying a gentle steady stream of pleasantly soothing water on her wife's hair, face and voluptuous body, the water causing her skin to glisten as though covered in millions of miniature diamonds, her mouth open in a silent sigh.

Tora pulled the curtain closed after stepping fully into the shower herself, the small space just barely managing to allow for both buxom women to fit inside, her taut furry breasts pressing firmly into her wife's back, causing Alice to gasp and look over her shoulder, her vision was filled with the unspeakably arousing sight of Tora soaking wet under the spray via the showerhead they were currently under, her fur under normal circumstances was just enough that it managed to obscure just how much of a toned and athletically gorgeous body the tigress possessed, with the water matting down the coat of fine fur, every inch and cord of wonderful and sensually sexy muscle, paradoxically so unbelievably powerful but never sacrificing the pure grace and elegance that blessed the feminine form.

To put it very bluntly, in Alice's mind, her wife was in every way a physical beauty that the famous sculptors of the renaissance would have been envious to have used as a model, her beauty rivaling and in many ways surpassing the greatest sculptures of the feminine form in existence.

Of course, the combined sight and mental imagery brought upon by the impromptu shared shower had elicited the only possible reaction, a sudden rush of blood to the bashful beauty's face and hips, the second erection of the day blatantly exposing Alice's arousal.

"My my my, darling if you keep having erections like that I'm afraid there won't be any blood left for the rest of your body" the tangerine tigress teased as she slowly slid her hand around Alice's throbbing shaft, giving it a slow jerk.

"OH! It's all your fault" the buxom blonde fired back, her new voice hitting that sensuous sexy tone from earlier without any attempt to make her voice sound as such. The tigress gently turned her wife to face her, their pelvic regions in direct contact, and another flush of crimson splashed vigorously into her cheeks.

"How is it that I am the furry and yet you are cuter than a kitten"? The soaking seductress teased her wife, stroking her face gently with her fingertips.

The flirting between the entwined lovers ceased, and the only sound that filled the room was the sound of the water lightly spraying the lovers from head to toe.

Of course, in such close proximity to each other, the young lovers' passion was once again beginning to take hold. Tora could tell that Alice, though she would never say it aloud was aching to plunge her she-cock into the tigress' silky soft folds, both buxom women letting out soft low groans as their most intimate areas came into contact once again.

But Tora had other plans in mind for them both, shaking her head side to side wordlessly telling her wife to wait for a little longer. Tora looked around for a moment and picked up the bottle of shampoo on the shower rack, popping the top and letting a small amount of the sweet smelling soap fill her palm, before lathering her hands and gently rubbing the fragrant mixture into her beloveds honey hued locks, causing the beautiful blonde to sigh contentedly.

As if the sweet fragrance of the shampoo alone wasn't enough to relax the flummoxed futa as she was being carefully scrubbed and washed by her wife's loving paws, her head had titled back to rest on Tora's shoulder, bringing a pearly smile to the tigress' face.

That warm smile swiftly shifted into a perverted grin, her feline teeth poking out over her bottom lip in a heart stopping smirk. As the soap covered paws of the tigress scrubbed the suds lower and lower, Alice was lost in a sea of comfort, which was turned immediately into a perverse lust as she did her best to restrain her voice from shouting as she felt the silky soft fur of Tora's paws work the sweet smelling suds into her pelvic area, the front being scrubbed with the right paw, and the plump rear simultaneously being massaged and soaped with the left paw.

The tigress was taking massive pains to avoid rubbing into her lover's she-cock if at all possible, letting the slow almost tortuously sweet caressing of the buxom blondes body drag out for as long as humanly possible before she let her wife have the satisfaction she desired.

But far from trying to tease her wife, the tangerine temptress was simply doing everything in her power to give her wife the best first morning together possible, after all, they would only be newlyweds once, and as the blonde bombshell began to lose her hold on sanity, the older wife kneeled on her knees turning the younger woman towards her, the she-cock achingly erect as she took the head of it into the warm silken confines of her mouth.

All sense and rational thoughts and capacity to think clearly were officially thrown out the proverbial window as far as Alice was concerned. The blonde wanted desperately to place her hands on her wife's head and piston her hips as fast as she could, her better instincts telling her not to because she didn't want to accidentally cause her to choke.

Despite the fact that she couldn't grasp Tora's head, she still found something else to grab, Tora's broad shoulders. The luscious lover felt the soft hands of the sun kissed futa take their place on her shoulders and let an almost imperceptible smirk pull at the corners of her mouth, with her lips still wrapped securely around the thick throbbing shaft of her lover.

It didn't take long for the buxom blonde to feel the first twinges of an orgasm to hit her, her hands tightening on Tora's shoulders as she let out a soft mew, not unlike a kitten. Inside of her mind Tora felt a swell of adoration take hold when her wife let out such an adorable sound, almost the polar opposite to what she expected to hear from such a powerful orgasm, but she immediately fell in love with her blonde beauty all over again as she opened her throat wide to let the thick cum into her tummy, pouring into her like water from a fire hose.

The tangerine tigress let her mouth slide off of the rapidly deflating she-cock and swiftly let out a gasping breath, for all purposes, she had been almost unable to properly breathe; her breath as such was ragged for a moment. The blonde bombshell felt her knees almost give out, and at the sound of her wife's ragged breathing, she immediately knelt at her side, hugging her and gently patting her back to help her breathe.

The tigress was quick to recover and assured her wife that she was alright by making the "I am okay" hand sign, the luscious ladies took a moment to hug there in their crouched positions, the shower head still bathing them with a steady stream of pleasantly warm water, soothing their muscles as well as their cares. Tora then reached up towards the knob and turned off the pleasant stream of water, pulling herself onto her feet gracefully, helping the still wobbly legged Alice to stand, acting every bit the supportive lover she should be, helping her gingerly step out of the shower into the steam covered bathroom.

Just to the left of the walk in shower was the old fashioned oversized bathtub, easily able to hold 3 fully grown men, it was gigantic compared to the considerably smaller slim yet busty women, who between them was a combined 280 pounds at most. Turning the knobs on the baths faucet, the high pressure faucet managed to fill up the tub rather quickly.

The water was very hot, easily one hundred degrees. Tora held Alice's shaking hands as the busty blonde lowered herself into the pure liquid heat, her full thick hair fanning out in the water in a golden halo around her angelic face. The tigress had to stop for a moment and admire the feminine beauty and shape lusciously represented in her wife's buxom form, which was neither undermined nor lessened by her masculine sexual organ.

Tora took a moment to ease herself to the side of her beloved wife, her tigress instincts loving the warm water. Tora had always been an accomplished swimmer, and her build was near perfect for the swimming she competed in, however, when she had hit her first of the inherent four staged puberty cycle that all furries undergo, she gained her impressive bust, which needless to say made it far more difficult to swim at competition speeds. Despite this setback, the tempting tigress never lost her love of swimming, the amazing feel of the water caressing every inch of skin, the way her fur was warmed and dried in the warm sunlight, the only things that Tora loved more than swimming were her friends, family, and first and foremost, her angelic Alice.

Said flustered futa was so thoroughly enjoying her hot bath after a mind blowing orgasm, she was unprepared for what was about to transpire. Tora had put herself into a straddling position over the blonde woman, her waist hovering barely 3 inches from the pelvic region of the prone half submerged body of the blonde, and feeling drops of water falling on her taut stomach and chest that were still just above the water, poking out like a flat plateau nestled next to twin mountains of voluptuous skin.

Alice opened her eyes and stared for a moment in silence as she beheld the sight of her beautiful wife hovering over her, looking so much like the predator she knew she was. Tora's face was blessed with a small but beautiful smile that made the blonde bombshells heart flutter faster than the wings of a humming bird on a sugar high. The straddled Alice opened her mouth about to ask what was happening, but the pure white furry finger of her lovers hand pressed into her lips, telling her silently to keep the golden silence alive for a little bit longer. For what the feisty feline had in mind, the silence would be broken very shortly in a very passionate way.

The young lovers brought their faces together, Alice head rising out of the water, nearly half of her blonde hair was still floating on the top of the bathwater, the rest was sleek and almost slicked back as she adjusted herself into a partial sitting position, resting her weight on her shapely butt and her toned forearms at her sides, whereas the ferociously furry beauty straddling her was focusing all of her weight onto her knees and legs, mounting her love and bending down to bring the soft lips of both luscious lovers into a sweet kiss once again.

But the straddling wasn't merely to lay a kiss, however sweet upon the lips of the angel that Alice was, Tora had planned for this for some time previous, and she had been preparing her resolve and desire for this, she was still very uncertain if this was even going to work, but her clever mind was just as sharp as her nails, and she wasn't about to stop now when she was so close to realizing her goal.

On the edge of the tub near Tora, there was a small table, on said table, she saw a bottle of a lubricant, a very special kind of lubricant, and picking up the small blue bottle, she took a moment to twist off the cap, and squeezed out a small dollop of the gel into her furry palm. Alice was unaware of the gels purpose, as well as why it would be here, she had never seen anything like this gel in a bathroom before. Tora took the hand that had been filled with the viscous gel and reached her hand backwards towards her shapely rear, and her lube covered palm gently rubbed the slippery liquid onto her second most sensitive area, directly into her puckered rosebud.

Tora was well aware that even lubed, there was still a massive chance that she could hurt herself doing this, especially given the fact that she was still very much a virgin in that area. But the fiery feline wasn't about to second guess herself, especially when she had gone to such great lengths to make sure that this suite that she and Alice were sharing had this lube should she decide to go through with it, and further still, ensure that Alice was totally unaware of any of this.

All these thoughts were flying like bullets through her mind, the potential discomfort that she may soon feel was nothing compared to the love that she felt for her beloved, mustering up the last ounce of willpower she needed to accomplish the task, dropping the bottle of lube out over the side of the tub she used her hands to gently stroke her wife's face.

"Alice, my love, I want you to know what I am about to do, and, this very likely will be a bit painful" she said, her voice firm but filled with a slight bit of nerves. "Tora, darling, what are you going to do"? She asked, a question plainly written on her glowing features. "I am going to make love to you darling, but this will be a bit different from last night."

At these words, the tigress turned her body around, her amazingly firm but bouncy ass looked for all intents and purposes like an upside down heart, plump and deliciously sexy to all who dared have their gaze linger on it, the naturally nude tigress had awed many with her full figured body, but never before had she willingly bent herself in such a way as to explicitly show off her amazingly marvelous cheeks.

Now Alice, while sweet and virginal prior to her wedding night was not unaware of sexual acts, she was not familiar enough with sex if she was asked. However, in the time waiting for the day of the wedding to arrive, the buxom blonde had secretly used her time to look up as much about sex as she could, despite the raging erections and flushed faces she was giving herself, she had managed to learn some of the basic positions, and she recognized this one from a book that she had read, recalling this position as the "reverse cowgirl" as the text so called it.

At the moment, her eyes were filled with the infinitely pleasing backside of her beloved, the tigresses tail just above the base of the feline furry's spine, and as direct result, just above her now lubed rosebud. It was barely visible through the marble white fur that ended just below the tail, but it was visible nonetheless, and the flustered futa swiftly got the idea, and needless to say, she was dumbfounded.

Her wife was asking her to take her anal virginity, to take the last remaining vestige of her "innocence". She was literally offering her body to Alice, and the notion that Tora was fully aware of the risks, yet ready to accept them wholeheartedly, she was moved to tears. The blonde now fully sat up, taking the tigress into her arms, the full tanned breasts pressed into the furry back of her wife, tickling her nipples with every motion, the futa felt her erect she cock wedged between the ripe furry cheeks of her wife's ass, she didn't want Tora to take all of the control she wanted to give as much as she took, if her wife was going to be in any amount of pain, even if only for a moment, she wanted to be as close to her as possible.

The two were so close that Alice could place her ear on her wife's back and hear her heartbeat, so calm and soothing, a simple steady rhythm, she worked herself out of her adoration of the sound and onto the sexual side of her mind. Her hand gripped the base of her pulsating she-cock and aimed the ramrod like head strait at the sphincter of her beloved, ready to make Tora's effort all the more worth it.

The blonde wrapped her arms snuggly around her furry lovers waist and sighed when she felt the encouraging paws of her lover place themselves over hers, both beautiful women taking that deepest of breaths before the literal plunge, Tora could feel the head of her lovers she –cock teasing the very outer most portion of her back door, and she was clenching her teeth waiting for Alice to take her there, and fill her with all the love that Alice had been afraid to show, everything she had been secretly holding back, all of the desire she wanted to let loose, but couldn't bring herself to act upon, for fear of hurting the furry feline.

Alice whispered a quiet but heartfelt "I love you" as she slowly rolled her hips upward and sank the first few inches of her swollen she –cock inside of her beloved, she felt the muscles inside her wife clench and grip around her, the tightest possible grip on her clamped down, and with the inner muscles clenching, so too did the rest of the tigress' body become wracked with amazing mini convulsions. Tora was lost in a swirling sea of pain and pleasure, she knew that this was going to be painful, but this was something unique to her. She was incapable of moving a single muscle of her own accord, not because she didn't want to, but because she couldn't articulate enough thought through all of the pleasurable pain, though the pain was slowly fading it was still rather massive. The only thought besides trying to focus on the pleasure in the young felines mind was a sensation akin to a butterfly landing for a brief moment and then taking off again from different spots on her back.

Tears were pouring down the beautiful blonde angels face, she couldn't stand to see her one and only in so much pain, despite the assurance that this was going to become something amazing to them both, in her sobbing Alice placed delicate kisses on the shoulders and neck of her beloved wife, each kiss taking away a little more pain from her wife. The tigress and angel grasped each other's hands and gave a firm loving squeeze to reaffirm their commitment, the shining rings on their fingers uniting once more as they clasped their hands.

Tora gritted her teeth as she slowly and steadily worked a little more of the hard shaft inside of her virgin rose, the tight confines making it difficult but certainly not impossible to move. And with every inch, Tora and Alice squeezed each other's hands, waited for a moment for the tigress to settle at that length, and proceeded then to take another inch, until the furry was seated completely at the base of the erect shaft.

Thus far, Alice had barely moved save from the initial thrust inside of Tora, letting the tigress take it all in at her own pace, not rushing, whispering words of comfort and encouragement to her wife, kissing her strong back and shoulders, making sure to grip her hands, playing the part of a dutiful wife in the time of her lovers need. But the angelic Alice could only restrain her desire so much before she had to move her hips, and she was starting to lose her grip on control, and with it, her grip on her sanity.

Tora knew that as shy and gentle as Alice normally looked and acted, the younger woman had a deep inferno of passion within herself, unlike Tora however, Alice was afraid to use it outside of the bedroom, whereas Tora loved to flirt and joke, Alice was much more soft spoken, but when it came to the sexual desires, Alice may not have ever masturbated prior to her wedding night, but that pent up sexual desire had been boiling inside for far too long, and Tora knew very well that Alice wanted this as much as she did, if not more.

The tigress allowed her flexibility to be at its most useful and twisted herself backwards enough to kiss her wife softly on the lips, whispering into her ear after the quick kiss "Don't hold back, I love you." The feral furry looked two steps away from passion fueled delirium and her wife saw the sincerity and felt that she was truly ready to accept all of her in their lovemaking.

The hips of the lovers rolled and ground together in beautiful sync, the amazing friction created caused the lovers to each let out a soft mewling moan. The grinding of the lovers was swiftly accelerating at a feverish pace, and both women were at the end of their rope, both wanted and needed this final orgasm so very much, they gripped each other's hands in a tight loving squeeze, their lips in a fiery kiss, their passions now hotter than the water they were surrounded by.

The lovers let their lips part as the final orgasmic bliss swelled within them both, Tora's succulently sweet pussy was gushing its nectar onto the inner thighs of both women, and Alice was content to have her boiling sticky loads of cum fill up her wife's succulent tush , both women feeling absoulutely drained, yet content with the passion they had finally managed to feel between them, the fires of their love burning brighter than before, their lusts quenched for now, as they laid back in the warm water, giving each other a kiss, before settling into a quiet period of cuddling each other in the warm tub before they dried each other off, and made themselves a little more presentable.

Over the course of their lovemaking, the two lovers had used up an enormous amount of energy, and the sound of their rumbling stomachs elicited a hail of giggles from the both of them. Holding the other wife's hand, they both walked out of the bathroom and bedroom that they had shared the night and morning in, the smiles on their faces of pure joy, Alice laid her head on Toras shoulder as they walked down the stairs, taking it slow due to the unfamiliar stresses of their lovemaking took hold, walking together, slowly but surely, they headed to the hotel's restaurant to meet up with their family, they knew that this was only the first day of their new lives together, and what a sweet life it was looking to be.

Well, umm, that was an interesting chapter. I swear I had never written a love scene like this before, it was a little difficult I admit, but it was a labor of love nevertheless.

Also, I wanted to announce here that I will be taking about a month off from writing, some events in my personal life have mandated that I take time to set things in order, nothing I can't handle, but it requires all of my attention.

However, I already have a few other chapters of Paradise on Earth planned and outlined, simply not written, and I also have a new long term fic that I am very excited about.

When I next update, I will have more information on how it is coming along, but I should tell all of you, my readers, and get some much needed feedback.

I plan on writing a Sailor Moon fanfic, the catch is, the fic will eventually have all of the girls (just the 9 senshi, maybe chibi-usa) fall in love on a private south pacific island, and yes, that means lemons aplenty.

My goal is to pair off all of the sailors together in such a way that covers all of the bases as it were, I am excited, I want to hear what my readers have to say about the idea and any other ideas you think I could make work.

Also, as a fic writer I must ask that you read and review, and don't be afraid to do so, I welcome it, private message my Fanfic account if you want to give me your input or criticism privately.

Finally, I want to thank all of my readers for taking the time to read my work, and don't be afraid to suggest my work to others.

Again, thank you all so very, very much.

Be seeing all of you soon. :-3


	6. Chapter 6

_**Paradise on Earth**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Yuri's interlude**_

**Hey everybody, the month sure flew by faster than I thought, and I have so many more fic ideas ready to write, that I couldn't wait to put them online. As such, I want to inform you about the title of this chapter.**

**I have a good friend of mine whose name on is Major Mike Powell III, and he and I have been collaborating together on this current chapter of Paradise on Earth for some time, and He provided me with the character that this chapter is centered around.**

**Said character is Yuri , a Russian woman who has grown up in the American union, but is still very proud of her heritage. I will save the description of her character for the fic itself, however, all rights to her character go to Major Mike Powell III, and I am using his character with his direct consent, and I am happy to include her in the story of "PoE", she is a very interesting character, and I look forward to seeing how she stays involved in this world.**

**As to any previous mention of her, Major wrote a fic known as "From Russia with Love" which is a very nice fic in my humble opinion. However, if you read that fic, and then read this one, be forewarned that Major gave me some creative control over her design, and as such, her appearance will be quite different and she is also a bit older than she is depicted in that fic, however, her core traits are intact.**

**As always with this series, I make no bones about the content of my chapters and the story as a whole, which is filled with sexual situations, futanari and a myriad of other subjects, if you are not comfortable with the content, kindly do not complain if you should choose to read any of the previous chapters and are offended with all of the advanced warning I have given.**

**For the sake of ease, this chapter will focus first on Yuri, and then it shall shift back to Tora and Alice around the middle, so please enjoy the chapter :-3**

**(edit: Yeah, I cannot believe that I didn't notice this, but there was a big continuity flaw in the chapter I had to fix)**

X

The wedding reception was indeed a very beautiful thing two nights ago, but as the twenty two year old Russian policewoman tried to bring up her arm to rub her waking eyes, she stopped for a moment and smiled when she remembered why she was unable to lift her arms at all. During the celebration of holy matrimony of her partner's daughter and that pretty as can be futa blonde, the succulently sexy blonde had managed had flirted with and convinced two other women to join her in the room she had reserved for the last 2 nights.

Said other women were a quite bubbly bunny furry that was no slouch in bed, her soft brown coat and white belly made her look so very desirable. And as bunnies are well known to be great in the sack, Yuri was most certainly very satisfied with her soft cuddling, licking and fondling the night before. The pretty bunny was named Mary, and though she wasn't the most forceful lover she had ever had, the Russian cop was not complaining in the slightest, she would have to get together with the bubbly bunny somewhere down the line.

And as to her other lover in bed, two words could describe her, "sex machine". Whereas Mary was a soft sweet and gentle lover, the snow leopard furry was a fierce and aggressive lover in every sense, her libido was almost on par with the ravishing Russians own, and that was no small feat. Her name was Jacky, and though she lacked the soft elegant grace that Mary possessed, Yuri was equally attracted to the snowy spots of the luscious leopards fur, as well as the strong tail, which the three some had managed to use as a makeshift dildo the night before.

Yuri had to suppress a shudder at the memory, the feeling of the long furry tail filling her insides had nearly caused her to pass out, and both of her lovers had eventually given her and each other so many orgasms the night before that she had decided to give up counting after her fifth. However, as much as she wanted to lie in bed with the fabulous furry lovers that she had sandwiching her between them, she had previous arrangements to honor.

After checking that both luscious lovers were going to be alright, she wiggled as quietly as she could out from between them and out of the spacious bed they had shared the night before, smiling idly to herself before tiptoeing as silently as possible into the voluminous bathroom in her beautiful suite. Sure it had cost a little more than a standard room at the hotel, but she had had a funny feeling that she was going to need the space for such frisky activity.

Closing the door behind her as she entered the bathroom, the beautiful woman that was Yuri Degtyarev stopped to look herself in the mirror for a brief moment. She was well aware of her Slavic features, which gave her bright platinum blonde hair which she kept in mid back length wavy locks, her brilliant golden/amber eyes matching perfectly, her face bore no scars, piercings or signs of any past blemishes, clean as the freshly fallen Siberian snow.

Her body was of course nude near constantly, save of course when she was on duty as a police officer, which meant that she had to keep herself in tip top physical condition, her body was firm and toned perfectly, not one muscle was bulging and oversized, yet she was the pinnacle of feminine health, her stomach was cut to show a small but respectable six pack of abs, her legs were able to carry her for mile after mile of running nonstop if need be, as she jogged every chance she got while she was off duty.

And though she was very much a proud member of the police, she wasn't above a little indulgence here and there, so long as it was consensual and legal, the sexy Siberian seductress was very capable when it came to convincing other women and futanari into her warm bed at night. No one could deny that she was very much a beautiful woman, a pair of big but firm D cup breasts were proudly flaunted by the buxom blonde, and her thin waist was pleasantly above a set of hips that wiggled side to side as she walked, causing her tight little peach shaped ass to jiggle with every step.

As if her sex appeal wasn't enough, the sexy Siberian was very much a fan of tattoos, having four of them on her voluptuous body. Each one was special to her in its own way; above her firm buttocks was one that read in classical Russian "Из России с любовью" which into English meant "From Russia with love", a tattoo that she had etched into her skin at the tender age of fourteen by a professional artist, which told all who saw it that she was very much proud of her Russian heritage.

The second tattoo that she had endured under the needle on her sixteenth birthday to receive was directly etched into her left butt cheek. It read in plain English "Mommas Girl". Many people had asked her what that tattoo had meant, to which she would answer with a wide smile "My mom still owns my ass". Those close to Yuri were aware that her and her mother stayed very close to one another, and had in fact slept with each other, not to mention that they had shared lovers together on a regular basis.

The third tattoo was one she had given to herself the day she graduated the police academy, located on her right butt cheek, it read in Russian "Поцелуй мою задницу" which translated into English as "Kiss my ass". This tattoo was her response to those criminals who were unwilling to reform themselves, as well as her general response to those resisting arrest, of which there were few, but she still loved the thrill of telling off the criminal while letting off steam.

The fourth and final of her tattoos was the one she had gotten on her eighteenth birthday, a small outline of a heart with the word "Mommy" on her upper left breast in flowing English cursive, once again calling attention to her deep intimate relationship with her much beloved mother. Yuri had never known her father, and at this point was content to leave it that way, all she knew for certain was that she loved her mother, so what if she loved her just a little more than other daughters? She still loved her mother so very much, and was so very proud and happy to be able to show her mother just how much love she felt.

Taking in her looks one last time before stepping over towards the shower, she turned the nozzle and let the water flow for a moment as it heated up. After a moment it became the perfect temperature and she stepped under the relaxing spray, washing the sticky remnants of multiple orgasms off of her skin, doing her best to not masturbate under the warm spray. She washed herself thoroughly and grabbed a nearby towel to dry off her body and hair, taking a moment to toss her still soaking locks around for a moment to let them go wildly in all directions, letting her hair fall where it may.

Stepping out of the steamy bathroom into the beautifully furnished bedroom she saw that her loves from the previous night had stayed asleep and cuddled closer together still lost to the bliss of dreams. Yuri felt a smile play on her lovely lips as she opened a drawer next to the door of the room, pulling out a pen and paper to write each of them down a copy of her contact info so that they could keep in touch, as well as a sweet little note of how much she had enjoyed the night before.

Setting both notes on the table quietly opened the door to the outside hallway. Closing the door behind her as gently as possible, she walked downstairs to the lobby, where she smiled at the manager who smiled in return, Yuri passing the manager a note letting him know that two other women were still asleep inside the room, and to not disturb them. The man read the note and nodded with a smile as Yuri headed towards the café area of the hotel.

Yuri of course noticed the appreciative looks from those she passed, and smiled good natured in return, letting her long legs carry her with fluid grace to her destination. She was immensely grateful that she could walk around in nothing but the skin she had been born with and a little ink under her skin, and wasn't ever going to be arrested for it. Her beauty was only surpassed by her immense intelligence, she was very much a historical scholar, especially where crime was concerned, and even twenty years ago it would have been illegal for anyone to walk around nude every second of the day without penalty in public.

She chuckled inside of her mind at how far the laws of equality and fairness of the past two decades had gone to make the world so much more pleasant, and despite the fact that she was indeed an officer of the law, the laws were far easier to enforce now then they had been prior to the previous wars, what with there being far fewer of them in place, and substantially less crime to upset the peace and order that had set in post war times.

She almost laughed at how her most recent arrest had been made; apparently a drunken futanari was so heavily intoxicated that she was unable to even remember where she was. Looking into it a little deeper, the Slavic seductress had managed to work out that the futanari was suffering from temporary nymphomania brought on by severe sexual frustration, which she had tried to stop by consuming some rather strong vintage alcohol. Yuri had managed to talk the confused suspect down and help her relieve her sexual stress via a little alone time in the detox unit back at police headquarters.

Yuri smiled at how much more rational the suspect was once she was calmed and off the booze, even going so far as to offer to pay for any damages. Thankfully there were none, but Yuri had gone the extra mile and offered the flustered futa a night at her mother's home, which she accepted, and Yuri was careful to be very thorough in her "observation" of the futa, and after a night with her and her mother making the best of a new friend, they managed to confirm that the suspect was on the road to recovery.

**(Meanwhile in the newlywed's bedroom)**

Tora felt the sunlight on her face as she woke slowly, her body still very stiff and more than a little sore from the nights previous, her back popped a short symphony as she slowly pushed her arms forward, raising her taut ass into he air for a moment before bringing her waist to the bed again as she bent her upper torso back as far as it would go, a sigh and another chorus of adjusting bones being elicited form her spine. Her hair, and for that matter her fur, was wild, unorganized and gave her a very feral appearance, her golden eyes and beautiful face were aglow. In short, she looked like she had just woken up from a passionate night spent loving her wife and her memories were filled to the brim with her making slow, gentle love, and her body was adjusting to her more physical activities, making her feel sluggish and sore as a result.

The voluptuous tigress much like her namesake was often fairly content to take long periods of relaxation when she had the chance, not to say that she was lazy by any means, she simply enjoyed relaxing. Slipping the covers off of her shoulders as she supported herself up on her arms, she slowly rubbed her eyes and turned onto her back, her full breasts and upper torso on display as she sat herself up, her eyes not fully adjusted to the morning light streaming into the windows. Her sight finally back to normal, she was not prepared for the sight of her wife, still drying herself off with a fluffy white bath towel after taking a hot shower, her skin still flushed from the warm water hitting her skin, making her beautiful tanned body look positively glowing.

Tora had to restrain her urge to finger herself as her fair haired love bent at the waist to towel off her shapely legs, spreading her feet just wide enough that the prominent size and shape of an all too familiar organ was clearly visible, not quite erect, but most certainly not limp either, and Tora was enthralled with the freely flowing curves that made up the heart shaped posterior of her wife, licking her lips subconsciously and slow, her own succulent petals of her pussy were as wet as the towel that Alice was using to dry the remaining water off, before she heard a familiar and very arousing sound, her wife was letting out what could only be described as a mewl, a short but high squeak that she always made when her arousal was overwhelming her mind and body, much like now. Tora felt her own body heat up, her nipples and clit quickly becoming fully erect at her wife's unintentional erotic display, and finally, she couldn't resist her temptations any longer.

Using the naturally agile and silent feet to slip behind her wife, she slowly and gently pulled Alice into an embrace from behind, her large paw like hands resting on the most sensitive areas possible, her left hand resting on the full left breast, and her right hand resting squarely on the overly sensitive crotch of the futa, forcing Alice to let out another mewl, Tora's lips laying a kiss on the right collar bone. The buxom blonde was startled by the unexpected groping to say the least, her breath coming out in yet another mewling squeak as she immediately surrendered herself to her wife's delicate but powerful paws, her eyes lidded with desire as she wrapped her right arm around her wife's neck from beneath as the tigress continued to lay butterfly kisses all over her clavicle, taking her head and planting a smoldering kiss on the lips of her loves succulent lips.

"You have no idea how hot I am for you right now my angel" Tora said with a breathy sigh into her wife's ear, making the younger woman shudder under the blatantly sexual tension that her furry wife was creating."I know we can't make love right now, we have to get out of this room and let everyone know we haven't been wasting any time consummating the marriage" she said in a tone so husky, it almost became a feral animalistic growl. Alice was well aware that her wife was mostly teasing her, but her demeanor was more forceful than usual, and this was startling to the blonde beauty, who took a moment to look at her wife's face.

She mentally kicked herself when she saw how her loves teeth were clenched tightly, as though she was using all her might to hold herself back from acting on an unspoken impulse. The skin under the thin facial fur was flushed and her breath was sounding shorter than normal, her body was slightly shivering, which was easier to see close up as she was.

"Tora, darling, I think you are going into heat." Alice managed to stutter out as she felt her wife's furry hands caress her body, the eyes of the fiery orange and obsidian furry opened at the statement by her wife. With her eyes open, Alice could see that her wife's eyes were indeed glazed, her slit pupils dilated and unfocused, her shivering was becoming more pronounced. She took her beloved and supported her weight as she helped Tora slowly walk back to the bed the two had shared, laying her down and looking over her arousal filled lover with concern.

Alice had long ago learned that Tora like all furry's was suffering her first bout of heat, which always preceded the transition into the third stage of their four stage puberty, and with this heat there would be an irreversible change to Tora's body, taking place a week from the start of the heat.

As such, Alice knew of only one way to relieve the tension that her wife was under was to either have sex to make her pregnant, which neither of them were ready for, or to keep her calm and as minimally aroused as possible. Kissing her wife softly on the lips, Tora's mental fog seemed to be lifted for a moment as she gently stroked the tan cheek of her beloved's angelic face, her pearly smile being met with Alice's own, her body relaxing and her inner thoughts focusing on maintaining careful control, her impulse at that moment was to make sweet love to her wife over and over again, but she managed to restrain herself through sheer force of will.

Alice was the first to break the gentle silence "maybe we should go for a swim?" she pondered, to which Tora agreed, both women knowing that a little time in the pool would cool them both down and allow Tora the chance to expend her energy in such a way that would be beneficial. Grabbing their towels and slinging them over their shoulders along with a bag filled with Alice's special sunscreen, the two lovers walked hand in hand to the beautiful hotel outdoor pool.

Laying the towels on the deck chairs some 20 feet from the edge of the pool, the lovers took a moment to hug and kiss, making sure to not fan the flames of Tora's heat any more than necessary, before both jumped feet first into the cool water of the deep end. The pool was an Olympic size, and as such was very spacious, more than apt for the needs of the hotel, but also giving the guests ample space should they need it, and Tora quickly took advantage of that voluminous space to swim laps, allowing her to burn off any excess energy that she was currently feeling.

Alice was not as strong a swimmer as her beloved, but she was more than content to watch her love complete lap after lap, the fluid grace of her form slipping through the water with such ease was certainly a sight to behold. She knew that the cool water was the only thing keeping her lover from going crazy with heat, and she was thankful that the pool area was mostly empty save for another blonde haired woman.

Taking a moment to look at the other blonde sunning herself on a deck chair not too far from where they had left their towels and her bag, Alice was letting her eyes wander over the voluptuous form of this woman, her multiple tattoos across her body were very intricate, so much so that Alice was sure that this woman had to have been in terrible pain upon being marked with those works of art into her very skin. She could see that they were all composed of letters of various kinds, and at least two of them were in a language she couldn't read, the platinum blonde hair of this woman was braided loosely behind her, with her eyes hidden by dark sunglasses.

Alice was observing this other woman so intently that she didn't notice that her frisky feline wife had taken that moment to cuddle up to her at the edge of the pool, surprising her as she let out a small squeak of surprise before her wife gently pecked her luscious lips. "Alice, I would love to lie out and sun a little, I promise I will behave, but I need you to be with me." Tora whispered in her husky voice that she saved only for her blonde beauty.

Alice of course smiled and agreed to sun with her wife, both women climbing out of the pool, toweling off and lying down on the same chair together, Alice holding Tora close from behind as the tigress let herself fall into a peaceful nap wrapped securely in her wife's loving arms.

The only other person there smirked from behind her dark tinted sunglasses, those two were so hopelessly in love that she couldn't help but let out a quiet "aww" as they cuddled up together, her own mind flooded with pleasing memories of every lover she herself had ever been with, she could see in these two the same thing that she had given and received in her own love life, complete and total satisfaction.

Inside of her mind, the platinum haired Yuri Degtyarev was feeling a tiny bit guilty that she happened to run across the newly wedded couple and caught sight of them sharing such a deeply personal moment, especially one that was this heart wrenchingly cute, but she felt blessed to see such a beautiful sight as true love in bloom before her very eyes.

** X**

**I think the chapter should stop here, I want to make my lucky 7 chapter something special for the fans who have read the story up till now, and I want to make it worth the time to read.**

**Apologies to the fans who want to see more this chapter, but I hope that all of you enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the next one, which I promise has a very, very lovely end result :-3**

**As to my other works, Sailor Island Love chapter 2 will be posted not long after this, and I certainly hope that I fulfill your expectations as readers with that story as well.**

**I do have several other projects elsewhere and other fics that I plan on writing, but seeing as I want to focus on each project individually in order to make each and every one of them the absolute best quality that I can, it may be a while before chapter 7 of this story is released, but I promise that it will be up as soon as I feel that it is able to meet the expectations that you as readers expect from it.**

**Until next we meet my dear readers, I certainly hope that you enjoyed reading this chapter as I have in writing it.**


	7. Lovers Tempest

**PoE 7**

**Well, I'm back, and I have to say, this break in between chapters was well worth it, as I was able to write more than I had been intending, and managed to get many interesting and new ideas down for future projects and stories.**

**I actually went back and re-read my older work, and I noticed one or two continuity hiccups in the writing, so I have reposted chapter 6, and the changes are minor, but I made them to fit the story flow better. Do not worry; they didn't change anything major in the story.**

**As to the content of this chapter, this chapter is number 7 on the list, and as such, it's a lucky 7. As to what that means in regards to the story, well, let's just say that the lucky ones are you, the readers. This chapter is being written specifically for you, as a thank you to all of you who have read this series up to now and have enjoyed it.**

**In other words ladies, gentlemen and others, this chapter is loaded to the brim with many sexual scenes, and literary descriptions of sex and related acts. If this offends you for any reason, how have you read this far without knowing that by now? **

Yuri was starting to wonder if someone was playing a prank on her, after all, the loving newlyweds were not 30 feet away from her across the pool, and they were currently wrapped in a sleepy but loving embrace, and to make matters worse, they were laying down in such a way that Yuri could clearly see their beautifully firm asses, the round and firm sinfully tempting flesh of the young lovers was calling to her like a Siren.

The issue at hand wasn't a matter of legality, since the hotel was private property the lovers could have easily made love right there around and in the pool, as well as many other places, but it was a show of good will to try and keep such things private, if at all possible. The issue for Yuri was a matter of her being physically unable to take her eyes off of the loving pair as they rested so beautifully and softly in each other's arms, the sight was so adorable that she swore that she was looking at a pair of cuddling kittens, and considering one of them was a tigress, that wasn't too far from the truth.

Finding the willpower to stop ogling the lovers' cute butts, she instead focused her sunglasses covered golden eyes onto the faces of the sleeping lovers, and a wide unabashed smile came to her face, they were snuggled together in such a way that she could tell that they were slowly getting used to their intimacy, but were willing to take the time to learn the wonderful ways of true love.

As to the aforementioned lovers, Tora was softly purring as she slept, making a pleasant vibration that spread outward from her chest to the rest of her body, and then into the back of Alice, who was currently laying on her right side facing away from her wife, the vibrations in her back were soothing to the ear, her heart fluttering at the adorably cute sound of her wife purring. Reaching behind her, she looped her arm behind her beloved's head and gently tugged it so that it was resting on her left shoulder, nestling her nose in the lavender scented locks of her wife's radiant hair, inhaling slowly and savoring the sweet scent. The decadently lovely smell of her wife was thoroughly arousing to the busty blonde, her she-cock becoming erect very quickly; the pulsing tip of it was tapping in time with her heartbeat on her subtle abs.

Tora was still deep in her heat induced slumber, but her body was still subconsciously reacting to the very sweet scent of her wife's distinct pheromones, the soft feel of the futa's sun kissed skin rubbing into her fur, the tigress' purring was only increased with the arousal she was feeling from her wife, her nipples perked, little rosy pink points through her alabaster white fur.

Alice was lost in the beauty that were the intricate stripes that lovingly framed every subtle curve, ridge and pleasant swell of her wife's body, stopping just short of crisscrossing, the markings and pattern symmetrical and unique to her alone, giving the Furry beauty an allure all her own.

As many times as they had been alone together, all of the little kisses shared as they grew up, the many hugs and supporting words given and received, the whirlwind romance that they had recently embarked upon was still new to the lovers, and Alice was still getting used to sharing a bed with her beloved, even still, she was treasuring every moment she was able to have with her wife, taking a glance at her wife's sleeping face, seeing the way her mouth was just barely open, her lips upturned in a subconscious smile.

She felt a blush come to her face when she heard her stomach grumble at her from the lack of food, to which a soft giggle in her ear made itself heard "Wonderful alarm clock you are, my dear, and the best part is: I never have to worry about forgetting to set you." The tigress said as she was roused out of her slumber.

"Sorry to wake you, my love. I didn't mean to." The blonde replied sheepishly to which a full blown fit of laughter erupted from the mouth of Tora, her laughter soon settling into very husky giggles "Oh my god, I love you!" she said with great enthusiasm as she laid a steaming kiss onto her wife's pouty lips, which was returned in kind.

The pair didn't realize that Yuri was still watching quietly across the pool at them, her golden eyes sparkling at the unabashed emotion coming off of the young lovers in waves, nearly physical ones at that. She was about to go over and talk to them, when her earpiece let out a small blip, a signal coming through for her, and she tapped it to open the comm. Channel.

"Yuri here." She responded in her crisp Siberian accent. "Lieutenant Yuri, I am sorry to inform you that your leave is being cut short. Don't worry, as soon as everything here is straightened out, you will be able to have the remainder without incident," her commanding officer said through the comm. "We need your expertise on this one, sending you the details, Boss out."

Yuri let out a short sigh, she had wanted to talk to the lovers a little, but she was being called in, nothing she could do, besides, difficult job though it was, she was the consummate professional policewoman if there ever was one, and she had to admit that the uniform did nothing but flatter her figure, and stop bullets 7 different ways, bonus.

As Yuri stepped out of the pool area and made her way towards the parking lot, the newlyweds made way hand in hand, Alice's head on Tora's shoulder to the hotel's restaurant, where they had eaten the past few days. Ordering the Salmon fillet for Tora and a turkey sandwich with apple slices for Alice, the lovers ate in comfortable silence, their eyes never leaving the others for long, amber locked onto mismatched emerald and sapphire. After finishing their literal naked lunch, the two of them made a decent paced walk to the elevators, taking the ride up 3 floors to their room.

Alice knew that the only way to relieve Tora's heat was to make love, or at least to make Tora orgasm, and multiple times if need be, until the pent up desire was satisfied. The tigress was fully in control, but she still felt the unquenchable flames of desire burning deep inside, her body physically craving sexual release.

After reaching their room and closing the door, Alice helped Tora lay flat on her back, looking into the glazed eyes of her wife, unsure of what to do next; she had never seen her wife like this before, at the mercy of her own bodies' desires.

Straddling her wife, the blonde Futa looked down at the softly smiling face of her love, "I didn't know it would be this rough." Tora said with a breathy voice, "I don't know what to do Tora, my love. Please tell me if there is something I can do to help you, darling." The contralto tone of Alice laced her voice with concern and love unmatched.

"We can't make love right now, love. We can't run the risk of getting me pregnant." The tigress said with a soft moan filling her voice as she felt her body ache at the closeness of the lovers' proximity and the lack of intimate acts provoking her instinctively. "Tora, darling, I have an idea…" Alice said with a great uncertainty, "do you trust me, my love?" the buxom blonde said as her hands cupped the face of her wife. "Always, my darling." The soft downy fur of Tora's hands cupping Alice's face much the same, and the couple brought their lips together in a deep kiss, before Alice separated their lip lock and turned herself to face the other direction, still straddling over her wife, the hard she-cock jutting from between her legs pointed directly at her wife's mouth, her eyes looking directly at her wife's trickling pussy, little beads of her nectar dripping onto the alabaster white fur, the flushed engorged lips of Tora's pussy a deep pink, easily visible through the fur.

Alice tilted her head down towards the succulent lower lips between her wife's now spread legs, inhaling the sweet aroma as it filled her nose, the intensity of the smell causing her to shudder. At the same time, Tora was looking up at her wife's surging erection in her face and could smell the very thick musk from it; her lips parting as she slowly tilted her head upwards, sticking out her long sandpaper like tongue, and talking a short lick of her beloved's she-cock head.

The squeak-like moan that issued from Alice's lips caused her wife to giggle for a moment before she let her instincts take over, her mouth opening wide to take the long shaft down her throat, loving every inch she could get her lips around. Alice was having the hardest time concentrating with a pair of lips sucking her off, but through the fog of arousal in her mind, she was able to conjure up enough focus to run her hot moist tongue along the folds of Tora's dripping wet pussy, causing the tigress to moan around Alice's she-cock, both of them lavishing each other's sex organs again and again, small shocks of pleasure shooting throughout their bodies.

The lovers were in pure bliss and rapture, both of them slowly falling deeper into the maelstrom of desire that permeated their bones, filling them up until it finally overwhelmed them, causing both of them to orgasm, Tora's succulent pussy squirting its sweet nectar into Alice's mouth and all over her face, the blonde relishing in the taste, as she felt her she-cock shooting her cum deep into Tora's waiting stomach, filling her to the brim.

Both women were physically spent, Tora was just barely able to help Alice turn to face her, their mouths coming together into a passionate kiss, each of them tasting their own fluids remaining in the others mouth, the lovers sharing kisses again and again until they could no longer remain awake and fell asleep wrapped securely in the other's arms.

** X**

As the lovers slept, across the city of St. Augustine, Yuri Degtyarev, Lieutenant of the I.C.P.D. (Intercontinental Police Department) was on the case her commanding officer had called her about. Apparently a pair of Furry sisters had been spotted in the vicinity of one of St. Augustine's many parks, and while normally this would have been nothing unusual, it had been reported that one of the sisters had recently gone into her first heat.

The poor young thing was frightened by the severe lust she had been feeling, and had fled home, her sister having found her and called the authorities. Yuri was currently en route to pick the sisters up and take them home, as she was the only officer within appreciable distance with any experience dealing with such things, that and her former partner, "Big" Johnny Davis ,was currently celebrating his daughter's wedding.

Yuri let a smile sneak its way onto her face as she thought about the man; she was very familiar with his body, having shared a few nights of passion with him and his wife, though it had been over a year since she had last had the chance to share such intimacy with either of them, as her promotion to Lieutenant had made her job more time consuming. Nevertheless, Yuri had a soft spot in her heart for the tiger Furry and his wife, and she was certain that their daughter and new daughter in law would grow to be just as beautiful as their mothers.

Thinking about the loving couples, Yuri couldn't help but feel her body flush at the memory of sliding slowly down John's large cock, which she had barely been able to fit inside her without feeling like she would be ripped in half, and she admired Kohana being so beautiful and still so nurturing, and still being quite the wonderful lover, all of these thoughts were quickly shaken out of her head when she told herself to focus on the job at hand.

The reason why Yuri alone was being called to this assignment was simple: the Furry was female, and during heat, female Furries were so hormonally charged that the scent of a male or Futa would have been enough to cause her to fly into a sexual frenzy, as such, it was generally safer to send female officers to handle these situations.

Yuri pulled the cruiser over to the curb with practiced ease, her hand swiftly shifting the gear into park, while her other hand opened the door, her long legs easing themselves out onto the cool grass of the curb before she eased herself out and onto her feet, closing and then locking the door in a fluid motion. Tapping the center her wrist com 3 times in rapid succession, Yuri's uniform slowly slid over her form, spreading outwards from the com in a horizontal sweep, first covering her hand, then the left half of her body, then the other half in the span of a second, the nanobots within her com encasing her in a bullet proof, form fitting, skin-tight layer of protection no more than a fraction of a centimeter thick.

The only piece of the uniform that was not engaged was her uniforms helmet, letting the long, braided silvery blonde head of the Siberian's shimmering locks go on full display against the dark blue of the form fitting ensemble, the only contrast being the large I.C.P.D. badge logo proudly displayed on the back outlined in off white, and a smaller version of the same logo on her upper left breast.

Yuri didn't have to go far to reach her destination, the sisters were on the bench that the eldest sister had said, and as Yuri could plainly see, she was holding her younger sisters head in her lap as the petite squirrel Furry was lightly sobbing, the elder sister, a raccoon Furry was visibly concerned for her younger sister, whispering quietly to the suffering sibling.

Yuri slowly approached the pair as she silently motioned towards the raccoon Furry if her sister was asleep, to which she responded with a brief nod, Yuri slowly advancing on them until she was kneeling in front of them, looking over the sobbing squirrel girl with a slight frown, the small scanners in her suit telling her that the poor thing was currently in the final leg of the ordeal, by far the most physically intense part, and her fever was noticeably pronounced, topping out at 102.

Yuri quickly tapped the screen on her wrist com to write a message, not speaking a word so as to not wake the sleeping squirrel, she typed it out so that the elder sister could see it, "I am going to take both of you to my cruiser and then take you both home, I need you to wake her up and keep her calm so that she won't hurt anyone ok?"

The elder sister nodded her head and gently helped her sister onto her back, carrying her to the Cruiser and gently waking her in the process, keeping the younger sister calm and letting her know that they were safe with a police woman, "What are your names, girls"? Yuri called back to them as she navigated her cruiser through the traffic with precision.

"My name is Roxxy," the Raccoon girl spoke up, "and my sister is Elena," she said, still cradling her sister close, the squirrel girl finally relaxing a bit, her breathing becoming less shallow and her crying had ceased.

"Roxxy and Elena," Yuri grinned to herself. "Very pretty names for very pretty girls." This of course elicited furious blushes from the sisters along with very flustered thanks. The conversation between Yuri and the sisters continued swimmingly all the way to their parents house, said parents running out and hugging their daughters tightly, with minor berating for running off.

Yuri cleared her throat for a moment to get their attention.

"Sir, Madam. I took the liberty of scanning Elena's body, she will need bed rest and plenty of fluids, on top of that, if she wears any kind of clothes, I would seriously consider giving hers away, because she isn't going to fit into her old ones after she has finished her transition into stage 2. Also, I have on my person a special new report on Furries I think would be beneficial to you," she said as she handed them the printed report.

"I will be back every day until Elena is fully recovered to make sure she is alright," Yuri said to them, her flirtatious side gone, her demeanor now was all business as she spoke to the sisters parents, from who she learned their last names, Smith.

"Thank you so much officer, we were so worried about our daughters, we can't thank you enough," Mrs. Smith told Yuri as her husband, a slim, limber raccoon Furry had gone back inside to double check on their daughters. Mrs. Smith herself was a fairly slender if not outright tiny squirrel Furry, standing only 4'11 to her husband's 5'5, and both of their daughters stood slightly shorter than their father at 5'4 and 5'2 for Roxxy and Elena respectively, Yuri easily towering over them at her impressive 5'10.

Yuri let a small smile slip its way onto her face as she responded, "I was just doing my job Mrs. Smith, please make sure that Elena is alright, she is a very pretty girl, it would break my heart if she or Roxxy got hurt, and I can't imagine how you and your husband would feel if they did get hurt," she said as she made her way back towards her cruiser, giving a quick wave to the family as she set the cruiser into drive, slowly pulling away from the house as she did so, guiding her cruiser back towards the hotel.

Checking the clock on her dashboard, she noted the time, 7:30 pm, and finally took notice of the setting sun in the distance, calling up dispatch on her radio, "Yuri to dispatch, the girls have been returned home without incident, will be stopping by their home the next few days to ensure a smooth transition for the family," "Acknowledged officer Degtyarev, commendable job of handling such a sensitive manner, dispatch out."

Yuri let a small smile form on her face, she was not prideful of anything except in her work, and to be given praise by the head of dispatch, also her boss, fittingly nicknamed "Boss", was special in and of itself, Boss didn't throw praise around much if at all.

Satisfied for the day, Yuri drove the rest of the way back to the hotel without incident.

** X**

The setting sun in the distance shined through the sheer curtains of the lovers' suite, the fading rays hitting directly into the sleeping couples eyes, waking them both before sinking below the shade provided by the tress. As the pair awoke, they both let out soft cooing and mewls, the contact of Tora's lustrous fur against the smooth tanned skin of Alice sent both women into short but pleasurable jolts of euphoria.

As was quickly becoming custom for them, they woke with smiles that they saved only for each other, giving each other soft, sweet kisses. Tora's heat had receded temporarily, her eyes more clearly focused, her body not demanding sexual gratification, her mind unclouded, she held herself up on her hands and knees, straddling her beloved, looking down on her gorgeous body with love in her eyes.

Alice was thankful that her wife's heat had abated somewhat, as she checked the clock on the bedside table, she gave a slight giggle when she saw that they had been asleep nearly 6 hours. But sadly, as much as Alice was enjoying such a pleasant sight as her wife straddling her, not to mention the sight of her breasts temptingly swinging before her like ripe casaba melons, but she really needed to use the bathroom.

"Tora, I need to use the bathroom, I'll be right back ok?" she asked, Tora nodded and let her wife run into the water closet, she rolled off of the silken sheets onto her feet, and ordered dinner for them via the phone, along with a small surprise for her beloved to be saved for later.

The hotel maids brought up the food as soon as it was prepare, Tora letting them in and helping them set the table, thanking the maids each with a warm hug and kiss that was happily returned. As she finished setting the table, the maids walked out and Alice stepped out of the bathroom, her eyes lighting up as she saw the candlelit table.

The meal for both of them was the same, a lovely spread of grilled chicken and angel hair pasta, seasoned with basil, and a glass of cold water to top it off, Tora holding out the seat for her beloved, which she took daintily, Tora helping push the seat in, before taking her own seat, both women eating in comfortable silence, each letting the light of the candles play flirtatiously on their wicks, casting shadows on the lovers' faces, both women possessing a warm smile throughout the pleasant meal.

Both women knew that Tora would soon feel her heat resurge, but as they went together to brush their teeth, Tora silently prepared herself for the full force of her inner tempest of desire to wash over her. She could already feel the floodgates of lust starting to crack; already she wanted to smother Alice in affection and carnal desire until they both collapsed from exhaustion.

Tora let Alice finish brushing her teeth before pulling her gently back over to the bed, "Wait right there love," she said as she went back over to the cart that the maids had brought in, opening a small box, inside said box were condoms.

Tora brought the box of rubbers over to Alice and quickly unsealed it, tearing out a single one and opening its wrapper, Alice's face flushed completely scarlet as her wife helped slip the contraceptive over her quickly swelling shaft, Tora was equally flushed as she once again straddled her wife's hips, slipping the thinly veiled shaft into her silky depths.

Alice of course let her wife dictate the pace, but she was secretly disappointed that the condom decreased the pleasure that she was feeling from her wife's hot sheath, but she knew that Tora wouldn't have taken the steps to ensure that they could have sex without being safe. At the same time, the condom wasn't able to block out the bulk of the sensations she was feeling, only a slight margin, she was still left in rapture as her wife slowly pumped her hips atop her.

The slight numbing caused by the rubber was enough to prolong the pleasure from building up, Alice started to feel it mounting, and she grabbed Tora's shoulders and brought Tora's face to hers, their lips locking together, their full firm breasts pressing deliciously together as they threw all sense of restraint and abandon into the breach, their passion let loose on each other, Alice's hands drifting all along Tora's back and taut tush, feeling the immensely powerful muscles underneath her fur rapidly flex and relax, hearing the sweet sound of her wife moaning her name over and over, the tigress was lost in the sea of desire.

Alice however was not afraid of this change, she knew that it was only temporary; this was Tora's body grabbing hold of her desire to mate and not letting go. She was more than content, because she knew that the love she felt was equally felt vice versa, if not stronger, after all the person a Furry wished to mate with was the only person that they would have such an intense reaction to, and that reaction was only possible if that Furry felt unconditionally about their affections.

Alice could feel the slick lips of Tora's pussy rapidly squeezing and releasing, already she was experiencing an explosive orgasm, but she kept thrusting her hips into Alice's with continued frenzy, Alice only prevented from following suit because of the rubber, but she didn't care, the sight of her wife atop her was more than enough to entice her, letting her Futa attribute be the key to her wife's release, and again and again, Tora finally taking a moment to stop after her third orgasm of the night.

Tora's senses were haywire to the point of madness. And it was within that madness that a devious idea formed in her head. She managed to focus on her constantly twitching tail, gently taking hold of it in her hand, before directing the tip of it to Alice's virgin rosebud, the southern belle busty blonde was taken aback for all of a second before she nodded, giving Tora permission, despite her mind being flooded with desire, her beloved was nothing if not consenting.

Tora slowly worked the tip of her tail deep inside her wife, Alice holding in a slightly pained squeak, before Tora managed to move her tail in and out slowly, difficult considering that she was still firmly seated on her Futa wife's cock, but she was slowly building up steam and pleasure within said wife, Alice was mewling like a kitten, her voice unable to form coherent speech. Her body was locked in one continuous spasm as she felt the downy fur of her Tora rub into her heated skin, her whole body flushed and her orgasm having built up for too long, she could feel like she would explode within the condom.

Alice grasped her wife tightly as she was brought to the summit of pleasure again and again. It wasn't long before Alice finally came herself; Tora could feel the swelling condom tip filling with her wife's hot sticky cum. Slowly, she pulled herself off of the encased member, her own cum still trickling in glistening trails down her thighs, falling in a heap beside her beloved, her body completely drained of energy, Alice just barely able to pull the condom off and seal it, setting the cum filled rubber on the floor, unable to move another inch as both wives happily passed out, smiles plastered on their faces, the candles having long been burnt out, only the silent moonlight keeping them company, as they dreamed of each other in pure rapturous euphoria.

**Oh lord almighty. If it isn't obvious to those of you who read these authors notes, I write them separately, the top at the start, the bottom at the end, and to be honest, I never know when I will be finished, or what part of the story I will be doing until I can see it in my mind.**

**Needless to say, when I had started writing this 7****th**** chapter, my only goal was to make this chapter a treat to the fans, as I always do, and I enjoy the kind and very much appreciated positive feedback from those of you who have reviewed my work, without any of you, this series would not have been even remotely possible of being continued beyond the first chapter.**

**I do have one and only one request of you as my readers, if you wish to write a review, I ask that you point out as best you can what you liked, what you did not like, what I can do to improve on where I have need for polish, and of course compliments and criticisms are both welcome, so long as the criticism actually allows me to improve my writing for your benefit, if I can improve my writing, those of you that enjoy it will be reading a better story, it's a bit cyclical really.**

**All of that out of the way, of course I have other stories and ideas in my head just floating around, waiting to be given a home in the printed word, so to speak, and among them, plenty more chapters featuring our beloved duo. I will not lie and say that I am working on something fanfiction related every single day, but I do try to work on them as often as I can, and I assure you that I am still working on plenty of projects.**

**At the time of this posting, it has been almost 2 days since my good friend Major Mike Powell had his birthday, Happy Birthday Major!**

**As always, thank you for reading.**


	8. Yuri's Homecoming

**Yuri's Homecoming**

**So, after the steamy love fest that was chapter 7, this is going to be a bit shorter by comparison, since I have a plan in my head to have T&A go on their honeymoon from chapters 10-15.**

**Now that certainly does not mean that chapters 8&9 will be filler, not by any means, simply put, the next 2 chapters won't be focusing on T&A, but rather, in the case of this chapter I will be focusing on Yuri, and a special surprise for chapter 9 that I will save for then.**

**Now, because these two chapters will be focusing on different characters besides the main pair, I want to make it clear that I am doing this to flesh out some of the introduced background characters and elaborate on their individual stories.**

**Also, this chapter takes place 4 days after the wedding.**

**With all of that said, please enjoy!**

** X**

Yuri awoke in her hotel bed, memories of the day previous flooding her mind, Roxxy and Elena, the newlyweds little poolside nap, it all brought a smile to her face. Rolling onto her back, Yuri made note of her room being otherwise vacant, her bed buddies, Jacky, a 6 foot tall snow leopard Furry, and Mary a bubbly 5'3 Bunny Furry had already formed quite the bond, already Yuri could tell that they had hit it off.

Yuri for her part was waking up in her hotel room that she had been staying in for the last 4 days, the Siberian woman would miss this room, but presently, she missed her own home that she shared with her mother even more.

Speaking of her mother, Yuri's com was ringing. She picked it up and saw that indeed it was from her mother, she pressed the button to accept the call, which brought her mother's image on the small screen, sitting up on the bed.

Yuri knew that she was currently quite nude, but she had not one problem with her mother seeing her as such, after all, they were lovers, they had seen each other in the throes of passion more than she dared to count.

And indeed, Natasha Degtyarev was able to see her daughter via the coms camera, and she was indeed every inch as nude as her daughter. The Elder woman was nearing her mid forties, yet looked significantly younger, not to mention that since she and her daughter had the exact same shade of hair they could have been mistaken as sisters rather than mother and daughter.

And of course, they were quite the loving pair, "Yuri, my darling how are you?" the extremely thick eastern Russian accent of Natasha flowed from her mouth, her pronunciation much like her daughters, hard emphasis on the R's highlighting her snowbound ancestry.

"I am doing well Mama, I am sorry that I didn't call you before," the younger blonde said with a slight flush to her tanned visage, "do not worry my darling, I understand that you are busy, I just worry about you." Natasha said with a comforting look and tone, which only intensified her daughters flushing.

"I will be home tonight mama, I promise" Yuri said with a slight stutter "I will have a hot meal ready for you when you get home darling." Her mother said with a smile that could melt the tundra, as well as Yuri's heart.

She blew a kiss to her mother onscreen, and received one in return, "Love you Mama." "Love you too darling." They exchanged as they always did, before they closed the link, before Yuri wiped a small tear from her eye, before she hopped in the shower and cleaned herself off, making sure that her hair was arranged in a tight braid of silken silver blonde.

Gathering up her things, Yuri straightened her "outfit", which consisted solely of straw sandals and a straw hat, the rest of her tanned skin openly on display, her skin bronzed by the Florida sun.

As she exited the elevator and turned over her room key, she noticed once again that she was receiving many a glance in her direction, to which she happily accepted, before she walked out the sliding doors of the hotel, her sandals protecting her bare feet from the hard hot cobblestones paving the way to the hotel parking lot, as she deposited her bags in the trunk of her cruiser, which was currently in "off duty" mode, the outer appearance without any insignias of the I.C.P.D. or any of the lights on display.

Sliding into the driver's seat, she quickly clicked on the cruisers engines and radio, which was set to play soothing instrumental music by a prominent violinist, Michiru Ten'oh(nee Kaioh) and her wife, a Pianist by the name of Haruka Ten'oh.

As she listened to the beautiful duet performed by the pair, she let her eyes scan the rode as she drove, her mind filled with excitement, she had enjoyed the wedding to be sure, but she was feeling rather homesick after not being able to see her mother these past 5 days, and her mind was already remembering the steamy sequence of events that had proceeded her departure to St. Augustine for the wedding.

Her mother's silken lips on her then pale skin, nearly white as freshly fallen snow, turning rosy over every inch as her mother had kissed and licked between her daughter's thighs. The way her mother knew all of her weak spots, how to drive her wild with just a touch, lick or hot needy breath on her intimate flesh.

Shaking her mind clear of the arousal cobwebs, she directed her cruiser to the Smith's residence, and parking her cruiser in front of their house and sliding off her sandals and hat, she tapped her com and once again donned her skintight uniform. She knocked on the door, and within seconds it was opened, and to her surprise, it was Elena who opened the door.

The squirrel Furry was previously 5'2 the day before when she had been in the thickest part of her heat, and now, she stood 5'4, her petite figure having stayed proportional to her height. That is, except for her bosom, which had gone from flat to modest B cups like her older sister Roxxy. To be frank, if Roxxy and Elena hadn't been different types of Furrys, they would have been mistaken for twins, and beautiful ones at that.

"Elena, I see you are feeling much better" the elder woman said to the blushing girl in the doorway. Elena didn't know where to look on the taller blonde woman, as she didn't want to stare awkwardly at the policewoman's stunning features, yet didn't want to ogle her body either. Yuri noticed this and gave a soft smile to the younger girl as she bent down to look the girl directly in the eyes.

"I am happy that you are ok sweetie, and congratulations, I know that it was hard, but you made it through" she said before kissing the young girls forehead, which caused the young girls thin facial fur to reveal her bright red face, a sight that made Yuri's heart flutter. Yuri noticed that Mr. & Mrs. Smith standing behind their daughter in the hallway, small smiles on their faces as they looked on.

"Hello sir, madam" she said to them to which they answered back, "I am happy that Elena is alright, if I may ask, where is Roxxy?" she asked with a curious expression. "She is upstairs sleeping" Mrs. Smith responded, "up all night watching and taking care of Elena".

Yuri felt her heart flutter again, the idea that Roxxy was up all night taking care of her sister was heartwarming, and had brought memories to her from when she was a child growing up, her mother coming into her room every night to comfort her daughter until she fell asleep in her mother's arms.

Wiping her eyes and saying her goodbyes, she left a note with the parents to be given to Roxxy that had her personal contact info on it, in case they ever needed any more help from her. She waved goodbye, set her cruiser into drive and went on her way.

A short 10 minutes later, she set her cruiser into high speed mode as it reached the interstate system, which allowed for the cars to be accelerated at speeds exceeding two hundred miles per hour, after the driver punched in the exit they wished to get off at, which would then be automatically directed to, allowing Yuri to arrive from St. Augustine to her home in Orlando in a fraction of the time it would have taken many years before.

In what seemed like no time at all, Yuri retook control and exited the interstate, her cruiser gearing down to slower levels, as she navigated the hovering cruiser over the busy streets into the un crowded skyway, before too long, she spotted the house that she had been raised in from birth, a respectable 4 bedroom, 3 ½ bathroom two story house was old fashioned on the outside, but had been retrofitted to be modern on the inside, it's simple blue roof and white walls with cyan accented window frames a pleasing sight to Yuri's eyes.

She straightened her hat back on her head, the wide brim shading her head from the afternoon heat. As she walked up the path from the driveway to the front door, she suddenly saw the door open, and a second later a high speed ball of fluff ran out to meet her.

Said ball of fluff was an adorable husky puppy, and from the looks of it, he wasn't any older than a few months at most, as he was still tiny, the tags on his collar the same size as its little ears. Yuri knelt down and saw that the puppy was very affectionate, as soon as she got low enough; the puppy jumped into her arms and proceeded to lick her face and snuggle up against her.

"Hello there little one" she said as she took a moment to check the name on the tags "Ivan, little Ivan, who do you belong to I wonder." "He belongs to you."

The accent of the older Siberian woman was music to her daughters ears, her eyes locking onto her the seductively mature figure of her mother. The mature woman smiled warmly at her beloved daughter, bringing a furious blush to her face. Yuri realized what her mother meant by her statement, and looked down at the small puppy, her face breaking out into a broad smile, lighting up her face, hugging the puppy close to her chest, the texture of his fur tickling her skin.

"Come on inside sweetie, I have dinner all ready for you and little Ivan." As they walked inside, a simple, open living room met Yuri's eyes. From the doorway there was a very wide open space, instead of a couch or chairs there were large cushions strewn all about, large enough for a person to sit and lay upon, and they were very comfortable for makeshift bedding if need be.

Along the walls there were several framed posters, all of them featured the same person, Natasha, in her youth, posing for various magazine and newspaper covers, as magazines and newspapers had essentially become synonymous by that time. What was notable about the photos was that all of them featured Natasha baring it all uncensored right on the front covers, some shots her body was turned so as to just barely obscure or cover her intimate areas without censor bars. But as the dates went further along, so too did the level of full frontal exposure slowly increase, until Natasha eventually became the first woman to ever pose in full frontal nudity on the cover of TIME magazine in the year 2048, when she was only 18 years old.

Yuri looked at these framed images with a measure of pride, her mother had worked hard all her life to provide for herself, and when she had Yuri, she had worked even harder, putting in multiple interviews and photo shoots in the same days. But Natasha had been retired for five years now, as she had saved up plenty of money to settle down, and she was making the most of it.

Yuri was still cradling little Ivan in her arms as she walked from the spacious living room into the kitchen in the back of the house, and as her mother had promised, there sat a piping hot meal ready for Yuri to dig into. The Slavic cop gently crouched down to let Ivan hop out of her arms, the hyperactive puppy running back and forth between the rooms. Yuri couldn't help but let a giggle out at the sight of the adorable husky lost to his own glee.

As she stood back to her full height, she felt a soft pair of hands reach around and hug her tightly from behind, her mother's slightly shorter frame pressing into her back, her plump matronly breasts not even remotely sagging despite her mid 40s age, her snowy white skin still firm and healthy as it was twenty years prior.

Yuri placed her hands on her mother's as they clasped around her waist, feeling the silken skin of the Slavic seductress that was and is her mother. She steeled her nerves and swallowed her butterflies, "Mother" she said with her accent becoming a slight bit thicker than normal, as it always did when she was alone with her mother, "Я очень рад видеть вас моя дорогая."("I am very glad to see you my dear.") The elder silver blonde whispered in her daughter's ear.

Sometimes the lovers preferred to make love in their first language, and Yuri would occasionally forget that she was still speaking Russian when she had to go back to work, not that anyone was bothered by it. "Я сделал вам ваш любимый мой любимая дочь, жареная говядина и борщ." ("I made your favorite my beloved daughter, roast beef and borscht.") Her mother said with another whisper, her pale fingers of one hand tracing the pattern of the heart tattoo with the word "Mommy" in English within it, the fingers of the other hand tracing the intricate Russian script just above her daughters taut behind, the text read "Из России с любовью" ("From Russia with love"), before the teasing fingers swiftly left the younger woman's tanned skin.

"Sorry darling, I am getting impatient in my old age" the pale complexions of the older woman reddening slightly as her urges were reigned in. "Mother, you aren't old in the slightest" your replied back, and cemented her statement by pulling her mother close for a heated kiss, the kind shared only between lovers.

No more words were spoken as Yuri happily dug in to the meal her mother had painstakingly cooked just for her, but she couldn't help but slip little Ivan a tiny slice of beef, the puppy nuzzling her legs in thanks, before he raced off to the cozy bed that Natasha had bought for him, snuggling comfortably in the thick padded cradle.

Yuri felt her heart flutter as she adored the puppy, but as soon as she finished her meal, she put the plates in the wash, and turned off the lights, heading upstairs to her own bedroom, as she and her mother would often switch between beds, and Yuri's room, while not as large as the master bedroom still had a double sized bed.

It wouldn't be long before Natasha would join her daughter in her bedroom that night, many moans, sighs, gasps, and cries of passion would be shared between them that night, little Ivan sleeping soundly in the master bedroom like a good puppy, letting his mommies have some quality time that would last into the morning light.

**X**** X**

**Jeeze, even when I try to keep it short I end up with nearly 3000 words, I don't know whether that is a good thing or a bad thing. In that case, I leave it up to you, my readers to decide.**

**And if you don't like the fact that I didn't actually write out the passion between Yuri and Natasha, I didn't want to focus on sex this chapter, this was a tiny welcome home present to her character, I thought it would be appropriate to give them a little privacy ;)**

**Thank you all again for reading, next time I update this fic, I have a very special surprise in store for you, but until then, consider my lips sealed.**


End file.
